Be my Hope, Be my Light
by resistance123
Summary: Lightning Farron, a failed protector who has the strength to save the world but does she have the strength to forgive herself? Hope Estheim, a failed protector who feels that he is too weak to save anyone. Will his search for power corrupt him? What happens when our heroes are reunited but not the way they expected? Hope x Light
1. Chapter 1

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first Hope x Light fic and i'll try my best to keep things interesting. Ok, so I must point out that this happens all after XIII-2. Bhunivelze is no more but a settlement was made and its called Bhunivelze Haven. Hope has his powers and hes pretty much a badass with them since he is the strongest spell caster from the original game XD So, lets get started!**

**I do not own Final Fantasy or Square Enix**

Chapter 1: Awakening

_How long has it been?_  
_How long have I been in this crystal prison?_  
_I don't deserve another chance_

_I am Lightning Farron. A failed protector._

_I couldn't save the world. I couldn't even save my friends and sister._  
_This eternal slumber will be my atonement._

_Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It cant protect, it only destroys._

**Enough**

_A voice?_

**That is enough Champion of Etro.**

_I am no champion._

**Then you must rise.**

_What for?_

**For the ones who cherish you.**

_Cherish me?_

**Indeed. The future has gone to ruin but the feelings you all share might remedy that.**

_Feelings?_

**The human heart is a mystery in itself. Awake and protect the ones you love.**

"Come on sis! We really need ya on this one."

_Snow?_

"That's right soldier girl."

_Sazh?_

"Come on sunshine! Dont just mope around."

_Fang?_

"We got your back."

_Vanille?_

"Dont blame yourself Claire. It's not your fault."

_Serah?_

"We have a world to save. Lets do it. Together!"

_Hope?_

**Now rise and go forth. Let the bonds you share break the shackles of this endless slumber. Rise!**

100 years ago..

"Director!"

_Why am i even alive?_

"Director!"

_Serah...she's gone...I failed to protect you and now I let your sister die...I'm so useless_

"Director Estheim!"

"Stop shouting in my ear!"

"But Director Estheim! Monsters with control over time have appeared and we dont need our leader to day dream like this!"

_Monsters? Whats the point? Its better to die than to live in this accursed world._

"I see...make sure the wounded get treated and order all units to retreat immediately."

"But what about the monsters! They wont let us simply walk away!"

I gaze at the ongoing battle ahead. "Leave that to me."

The assistant gasped. "...Understood."

The Director made his way out of Bhunivelze Haven as several soldiers ran past him. Hope took one good look at the monsters before him.

"Thats new." Indeed, the Director had never encountered such beasts before. They could be described as humanoid dragons with a strange clock symbol on their chest. They were a bit shorter than a Behemoth but they werent any less intimidating. The beasts growled at the unarmed man. The Director looked blankly at them.

"Well then...lets get this over with." Hope aimed his left hand at one monster and his right at another. "Firaga!"

Massive balls of fire emerged out of his hands and went straight towards their targets but the monsters punched their chest and all of a sudden it seemed as if time had stopped. The balls of fire remained still in the air for some time before the monsters jumped over it and aimed their axes at Hope.

"What is this!" Hope dodged gracefully but couldnt fathom their abilities. Most soldiers would just run away at this point but Hope was no soldier. He was the Director. "I must assess the extent of this time manipulation."

As Hope thought of a battle strategy, the monsters charged at him. "Guess theres no holding back." The Director took out his gunblade from its holster and casted Slowga on all the beasts. The Director then threw the gunblade like a boomerang at one of the beasts which desperately tried to punch its own chest but couldnt do it in time. The gunblade pierced its chest and the beast let out one last cry before fading away.

"I see...their greatest weapon is also their greatest weakness...I must either slow them down or become faster." With that plan in mind Hope casted Haste on himself and waited a few seconds to charge a very powerful attack.

'Last Resort!" Balls of energy burst out of him as they hit the beasts in their chests before fading away.

Victorious, the Director made his way to the gunblade and picked it up. Staring at it for a few seconds, Hope decided to visit her. "I guess I should visit her more often." In truth, Hope visited Lightning everyday but felt it wasnt enough.

Hope entered Valhalla and entered the throne room where Lightning was crystallized. The woman he had looked up to and admired was now reduced to this. The woman he had promised to protect was now in a crystal prison.

"It's all my fault." Hope bowed his head. " I'm just so useless." Tears were beginning to fall but Hope held them back. He had to be strong. "I'm just so weak. I couldnt protect my mom nor my dad. I couldnt even protect you."

Hope walked up the steps to the throne and touched her crystal cheek. It was cold to the touch. "You've always been fighting alone. You dont need to shoulder this burden alone. I'm with you."

The Director had made his decision. He would give up his life, his sanity, his entire being just to be of use to her. "I wish I could see your smile one last time." Hope sadly smiled. "I hope we could see each other again but you'll be sad without Serah." Hope then looked straight at her face. "I promise to bring her back. She may be dead but I'll still bring her back. I dont care what happens to me." Hope kissed her forehead before deaprting.

"Goodbye...Light."

The Director had resigned and given the position to a very reluctant Noel who was out searching for supplies. Hope gave no reason to Noel. He looked more dead than living as he shut himself up in his office and put it under permanent lockdown. The former Director entered some codes in the keypad on his wall and said the password.

"Nora Estheim."

The sound recognition software accepted it and opened a chamber below.

"Update the data on Project Adam and upload it to the chamber."

The master computer verified it and carried out the command. The chamber started glowing with a blinding light as Hope slowly walked towards it.

"Lockdown all entrances and delete all data upon successful stasis."

The computer verified the last command before carrying it out.

As Hope entered the chamber, he thought about what his life had meant till this point but could find no answer. However, Hope would change that. Even if it cost him his soul.

"Goodbye World...Goodbye Light..."

"Goodbye Hope..."

**A/N: So, how was it? Please Read and Review! It's like my Crystarium points XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: ****Its been a long wait. I know but my internet services were temporarily suspended and my apostrophe key wasnt working till now. Looks like God really wants me to continue this fic :D so here it is. Chapter 2, with new revelations!**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

Chapter 2: Death

_Where am I?_

"She's waking up! get some water!"

"Yes Director Noel."

_Director...Noel?_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room. My vision was still a bit blurry but it got better and I first saw Noel.

"Noel? Is that you?"

Noel had a huge grin on his face. "Welcome back Lightning. Here have some water." He offered me a glass and I accepted it. Being a crystal for centuries really builds up your thirst.

"Things are finally looking up Lightning. Your awakening is the second good thing to happen in centuries."

"Second?" I questioned.

Noel just gave a kind smile. "Believe me, you'll see for yourself."

"What happened all this time?" Noel took a seat and started to elaborate on the current situation.

"Bhunivelze is gone." My eyes widened.

_Hope's project...gone? That reminds me, wasnt Hope the Director?_

"We are in a large settlement. It was salvaged from Bhunivelze so we called it Bhunivelze Haven. The realm of Valhalla has joined with this one and so has caused a drastic change."

"Like what?"

"We cant die."

_Cant die?!_

"Care to explain?"

"We dont age anymore. Our mortality is now only due to the fatal injuries we receive from battle and hunger. Monsters prowl around the area but the settlement is pretty safe thanks to its defenses. Other than that I became the new Director otherwise nothings changed since your crystallization."

_Why would Hope resign?_

"What happened to Ho-"

"That reminds me!" Noel interrupted me. "Theres something you definitely need to see or rather someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Follow me." Noel led the way out of the room and into the halls. "Its a good thing we cant die because of aging. We can now repopulate the world." I just gave a nod.

"Here we are. Tell her I said 'Hi' ". Noel brought me to a garden where I...

_No...It couldnt be...Its impossible..._

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "S-Serah?" Upon hearing her name, Serah looked at me and gasped. Taking a few seconds to distinguish reality from a dream, Serah then let the tears fall as she ran over and hugged her sister.

"C-Claire!" She strongly wrapped her arms around me.

"I..I dont believe this...Is it really you?" Serah continued to cry in the armor of my chest.

"Its me Claire...Welcome home!" I returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry Serah."

"Dont be...Its not your fault. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound."

'Its good to be back." I smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day sis would smile!"

_That voice.._

I looked past Serah and saw Snow standing against the wall. "Snow?"

"Yep, give your bro a big hug!" Snow walked over to hug us but I beat him to that and punched him in the face. "Owww!"

"How dare you leave Serah all alone!" I hissed at Snow for leavind her behind all those years ago.

"Claire!" Serah prevented me from hurting her fiance even more.

"You never change sis." Snow grabbed his jaw in pain as he tried to get up. I calmed myself down but I was still cross with him. "By the way, isnt that awesome outfit heavy for you?"

_I realized that I was still wearing the armor Etro had bestowed upon me. It had lost its magical properties so there wasnt any use wearing it now._

"I'll need a change of clothes."

"Too bad. You look pretty hot in...WOAH!" Serah suddenly elbowed him in the gut. "Sorry babe. Damn that hurt!" Serah gave him a scowl and led me to my room.

I changed myself into the clothes Serah gave me. It was a uniform of the Academy but it felt just like my old GC uniform. I stepped out of my room and found Noel along with Serah and Snow. For some reason, they looked sad.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...lets go to my office." Noel said and led the way with Serah and Snow in the back.

"He would've loved to see sis in the outfit he made for her. Should we tell her?" Snow whispered to Serah.

"Soon." Serah replied sadly.

* * *

"Damn! Patrol duty at night is such a pain!" A soldier spoke. "Especially when theres monsters running around." Suddenly he felt a strange presence near him.

**Come to me**

"Whos there!" The soldier panicked and took out his shotgun. "Come out and show yourself!"

**Come to me**

"Come to you? Are you hurt?"

**Come to me**

"No choice I guess." The soldier expected to find someone injured out in the forest but he couldnt find anyone and to make matters worse, it was dark.

"Where are you! Speak up. If there are any monsters, I'll blast them away."

**Foolish human**

"W-What?"

**I have a message for you to deliver**

"A message?" The soldier looked around for the source of the voice but found nothing but darkness.

**HAHHHAAAHHHHHHAAAHH**

That insane laughter made the soldier wet his pants. He tried to run away and scream but he didnt have time to do that as the darkness consumed him.

**It begins**

* * *

"Guys, I havent seen Ho-"

"Claire! Lets spend some time out as sisters! " Serah interrupted. "Its been a long time!"

_Something is wrong...Being interrupted by Noel regarding Hope might've been a coincidence but now Serah too?_

"Great idea Serah! Follow your hero to our destination." Snow laughed and led the way. I refused and stood against the wall. "Something wrong sis?" I glared at him and he cowered under my gaze.

"You're hiding something, isnt that right?"

"What! No! Why would we-"

"That's enough Snow." Serah spoke. "She has a right to know." Snow nodded and left the room with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Lightning. I truly am but this was for your own good." Noel spoke.

"I'll be the judge of that." I stated coldly. Then I heard someone sobbing. It was Serah. She hugged me fiercely all of a sudden, fueling my fears.

"Claire...He's...Hope is..."

"Hope is dead." Noel finalized. My eyes widened in shock.

_It cant be...it just cant...He was...is the strongest with magic_

"H-How?" I managed to mutter. I couldnt think logically at this point. My mind could not accept this.

"We dont know." Serah managed to speak while hugging me.

"Rumours say that a Fal'cie that appeared killed him." Noel said. Anger was what dominated my emotions at this point. I let go of Serah and walked towards Noel.

"You let him fight a Fal'cie all alone!" I shouted angrily. Noel started retreating a few steps back.

"You dont understand! He isolated himself and we-"

"Shut up!" I tried to punch him but there was an explosion.

"What is that?" Serah panicked.

"Guys! We got company!" Snow returned.

"Who could...no..." Noel was paralyzed at what he saw out the window.

"No time to waste! Sis, grab this!" Snow threw me a gunblade and I grabbed it while running out the room to face whatever was out there with Snow and Serah with Noel behind.

_What we witnessed would change our lives forever._

A man was using powerful spells to destroy everything around him. He was also levitating slightly over the ground.

"Death...Death...Death..." He kept repeating as he lay waste to all around him.

"Isnt that one of the guards?" Snow asked.

"Yes. He was stationed on patrol duty but how could this-"

"Watch out!" Serah jumped over Noel, just barely avoiding a powerful Thundaga.

"Snap out of it!" Snow did a flying kick sending the man to the ground. The man got up but this time he grabbed his head in pain.

"Aaahh! Whats...happening...to...me?"

"He's being manipulated!" Lightning shouted.

Suddenly the man released the grip on his head and started glowing. He faced Lightning but this time his eyes were glowing red.

**Very observant of you Lightning Farron**

"How do you know me?"

**We Fal'cie know everything**

"Fal'cie? You...you killed Hope!"

**I have merely delivered salvation for him and countless others.**

"You'll pay for this!"

**Haaahaahahahaahahahahahah**

That insane laugh would've made anyone cower in fear, but not the former L'cie as they stood valiantly.

**This will be your fate.**

The man lost the red glow in his eyes and started to turn inro crystal. Once the crystal covered his entire body, it shattered into a million pieces leaving all who witnessed in shock.

**You cannot change your fate. Time brings all to the same end.**

_None of us could retort after what we witnessed. Hope was killed by this Fal'cie._

"We will have our revenge Fal'cie!" Noel shouted.

**Spread the message! Death is all that awaits you.**

"Who do you think you are!" Lightning shouted.

**I am the Fal'cie, Death.**

* * *

**A/N: WHAT! Serah is back but Hope is dead! Am I a hypocrite to all Hope x Light fans? Wrong! So we got a new Fal'cie by the name of Death...Scary...Barthandelus was an old fartbag and i didnt like his Fal'cie form...Orphan was okay but Death will be my design..I'm thinking angel wings...dark angel wings...7 of them...yeah! just like Sephiroths final form...what do you all think? As always Read and Review...they are my Crystarium points! And we all know how desperately we need those! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: So chapter 3 is out! This is where i want everyone to know what Hope went through. During the game, we forget that hes just a kid and has dealt with stuff we wouldnt even be able to do at his age. Kudos to you Hope! XD We also see what the others think about what might've happened to him. Lets find out who's right!**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 3: Alone

"Whats the damage?"

"Director, there were no casualties however the street has been ruined. Reconstruction has begun and more men have been sent to form a defensive line in fear of a future attack."

"Good, carry on then." The man saluted and went out to carry his duties. Noel dropped himself on his seat and sighed.

"I dont know how Hope managed to keep himself sane with all this work." He said to himself. Turning his seat around to gaze out the window, Noel thought about the events that recently transpired.

"A Fal'cie that seems to embody death itself. Theres gotta be some way to defeat it."

"Just beat the living hell out of it." Noel looked behind and saw Snow.

"You're either really brave or really stupid and I think its the latter." Snow laughed and Noel joined in. Its nice to relieve some tension.

"Yeah well heroes arent the thinking type. We're more like men of action." Snow gave a thumbs up.

"Do you think Hope was thinking the same when he faced Death?" There was a dead silence. Snow blinked his eyes to regain his composure before speaking.

"The kid was not the srongest when it came to strength but when it came to magic and brains, theres no one who could beat him."

"Everyone here thought the same thing. But taking on a Fal'cie alone is just suicide." Noel's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Something wrong?"

"Suicide...What if Hope really wanted to die and Death granted his wish?" Snow marched straight over towards Noel and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Dont ever say that again." Snow threatened. Noel kept his cool even under his glare.

"I might not have known him as much as you do but Snow, you are forgetting something." Noel calmly stated.

"What?"

"He was human. Extraordinary, brave, talented and smart. He was all that and more but he was still human. We all have our breaking point. This chaotic world is just an invitation for Death."

"Hope would never..." Snow released his grip on Noel who tried to readjust his collar.

"From what Serah told me, it seems that when he was 14, he never got a chance to cry or mourn for his mother because he was always on the run with all of you. Snow...he was 14 and lived through something no one of his age should have." Noel made his way back to the seat and continued to elaborate.

"No..." Snow was speechless.

"He might've gotten used to it but things like that never leave your mind. Then all of a sudden, Lightning disappears, he spends countless hours working on Bhunivelze only to see it fail and then he loses his father. Even then he never got a chance to cry for his father because he had to lead us. Being Director isnt easy. What I'm going through is nothing compared to what he went through. In his last days he looked more dead than alive. Guess thats when he snapped and ended it all."

"He wouldnt...he wouldnt.."

"Snow, if Serah died, wouldnt you feel like your life had no meaning?" Snow gasped. "Exactly."

"But we dont know if its true whether he died cause of Death. Theres no proof!" Snow exclaimed.

"Death said so himself." Noel plainly said.

"Theres no proof!" Snow punched the wall. " Its just trying to mess with us. Trying to make us lose our cool."

Noel meditated on that for a few seconds. "You may be right."

"Umm why?"

"Theres been a drastic increase in suicides here ever since Death announced Hopes death by his own hands. Hope was the leader keeping everyones hopes and dreams alive. Losing Hope literally meant losing all hope. Without Hope as their leader, the people gave in to despair and started committing suicide."

"Thats it! And here I thought Hope was the only one with a brain."

"However, it works either way whether Death killed him or not." Noel sighed and gazed out the window again. "Dead or alive, it doesnt change the fact that the people need him and without him-"

"Theres no hope."

* * *

"Claire...Please open the door. Its not healthy to lock yourself up in your room."

There was no response.

"Claire...I know it hurts but please dont bottle it up inside you. I'm here for you."

No response.

"I finally see you after who knows how long and you just..." Serah started sobbing.

Lightning gave in and opened the door for her. Serah quickly got in and grinned in triumph.

"I just know you so well Claire!"

"Whatever." Lightning closed the door and sat on her bed. Serah joined her as well and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You miss him, dont you?" Lightning kept silent. Talking about this wasnt going to help. Its better to move on and forget the past but unfortunately it wasnt so easy. "He made that outfit just for you and also modified your gunblade." Serah felt Lightning tremble for a split second. "Noel told me he worked on it every day and always upgraded it when he could."

"I see..." Thats all Lightning could say. Serah sighed at her lack of expressing her feelings.

"I'm pretty ashamed to say this but he also visited your crystal more often than me despite having his duties as Director." That pierced her heart more than the sharpest blade.

_He cared that much?... Why?_

"Hope was an amazing guy, dont you think?"

"...Is..."

"What?"

"He is an amazing guy." Lightning corrected her sister.

"Yeah." Serah looked up at the ceiling. "You know, he was an idol to the people. His name suited him well. Hope. He was our hope. I never knew much since he...vanished before I came back to this world." Lightning listened attentively to all the important details.

_Serah came back after Hope..._

"Noel told me that Hope wouldnt sleep for days just so he could get the electricity up and running for the people. He also trained the troops in magic. They called him the 'Platinum Mage'." Serah chuckled. "What a silly name, right?" Serah's attempts at cheering up Lightning failed miserably. "You trained him back when he was young, right?"

After a short pause, Lightning nodded.

"I would've loved to see him in action. There are countless stories on how he single handedly took out half a dozen Behemoths. He would've made you proud, Claire."

"I know." Lightning said inaudibly. Serah tried to think of something to say but Lightning asked first. "What was he like when I was a crystal?"

"I dont know but Noel told me that he was pretty much...broken." Lightning's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He never got a chance to properly mourn for his mom or dad." Serah's face fell sadly.

_No...not his father too..._

"Being Director did quite a number on him but he smiled nonetheless" Serah could feel the tears begging to pour out of her eyes. "He would always visit the kids and cheer them up. The kids adored him and wanted to grow up to be just like him. Noel saw through his facade and it was pretty sad to look at."

_He's...he's just like me...No...he's been through worse._

"Theres one thing that surprised me though."

"What?"

"Hope never settled down with a girl." Lightning didnt know to feel about that. "All the girls here loved him. He was pretty popular with the Academy staff as well. They say he received marriage proposals every week but he always rejected them. I wonder why?" Serah paused for a while before continuing. "Noel thinks that all the pressure made him snap. He says that despite everyone being well and good, Hope felt lonely."

_Lonely?..._

"He thinks the loneliness made him snap. If only he had somebody to love...then maybe...just maybe...he wouldnt have committed suicide."

"Enough!" Lightning stood up and shouted. Serah was shocked at her sisters outburst. "I know Hope better than all of you. He would never do that. Never!" Lightning started taking heavy breaths to calm herself down.

"Claire...its been centuries since you last saw him. Sorry to say this but you dont know him at all." Lightning was taken back by Serah's reply. She sighed heavily before sitting back on the bed to think for herself.

_When our parents died, Serah and I had our time to properly mourn for them but...Hope...he never got the chance. Hes bottled all the pain inside for so long and I...I never knew...hes just like me...he was alone...always alone.._

Seeing her sister shake, Serah hugged her. "It's okay."

_I...I dont want to be alone_

"Claire...I never told anyone how I came back but you should know." Lightning pulled away from the hug and looked at her sister. "I dont know how or why...but...I think... I think Hope brought me back."

"...Hope..." Lightning choked out as a single tear fell down her beautiful face.

**A/N:**

**This might seem pretty OOC for Light but Square said that she'll be more open and sensitive in XIII-3 so i though lets give her some feelings. Remember to read and review. I need lots since i'll be fighting Barthandelus for the first time and we all know how tough he is the first time :3**

**Btw, All of you must DEFINITELY WATCH THESE VIDEOS on youtube! A must for all Final Fantasy lovers.**

**1) Where'd you go (for crystal)...length: 1:35...must watch for all FF XIII lovers and Hope x Light fans!**

**2) Final Fantasy XIII AMV Kimi ga Iru Kara...length: 6:01...simply beautiful!**

**3) Noctis and Stella-What have you done now...length: 3:05...EPIC! and the song suits them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter so far! This might make you say 'cute' or 'no way'. I honestly think I could've done better but thats life :P Stay tuned for the next chapter which will make you drop your jaws XD**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

Chapter 4: Face off

60 mins.

Thats the time left before our heroes face off against Death itself. The plan has been set. But, will it succeed? Will they all return safely? Noone knows for sure. But a great woman once said "It's not a question of can or cant. There are some things you just do."

Revenge, Justice and Peace. These are the motives that keep their heads held high. They will face Death and they will win. They have to. They must. For Hope.

Noel was pretty upset that he wouldnt be able to go with the others. He wanted to avenge Hope just as much as the others but Lightning was sensible and she knew that leaving Bhunivelze Haven without a leader would leave it utterly defenceless. Noel decided to take a shower to clear his head.

"Damn it!" Noel punched the bathroom wall ; the water falling on his head doing nothing to put his mind at ease. "I'm not cut out to be a leader. I'd rather fight." Noel sighed. "But its either this or getting a permanent makeover from Lightning."

Noel recalled how everyone had accomplished great things. Lightning had led everyone and saved the world. Snow also played his part. Hope created Bhunivelze himself and got everything here up and running, in addition to being the greatest spell caster. Serah had saved him from the despair Caius had put him in. As for himself, he...

"I havent done a single thing." Noel concluded. "I couldnt save Yeul nor Serah. I couldnt even save Caius." Noel hung his head. "Is this how Hope felt?" With these thoughts lingering in his mind, Noel finished his shower and prepared to put on his Director uniform.

Gazing at the clothes Hope once wore proudly, Noel sighed heavily. "I'm really not cut out for this."

* * *

Serah rested her head against Snow's chest as they gazed at the sunset. Its been a long time since they spent a moment like this alone. Serah felt peaceful but something was bothering her, which was quickly noted by her fiance.

"What's wrong?" Snow stroked her hair.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Serah spoke sadly. Snow simply chuckled.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Be serious!" Serah pulled away and exclaimed. Snow was left speechless. He had never expected Serah to react this way but he couldnt blame her with what was going on.

"Hey, look at me." Snow placed his hand under her chin and made sure she looked straight at him. "If it were up to me, we'd be having our second honeymoon by now but we gotta get rid of the chaos and Death soon." Snow moved his hand and placed it on her cheek. "We gotta make the world safe for the people here right now and for those to come, so we can start a family."

Serah felt tears make their way out listening to Snow. She fell more in love with him, if that was even possible. "I'm sorry."

"No need." Snow hugged her. "Holding you like this means everything to me right now."

"I'm just scared." Serah confessed.

"Of what?"

"That we'll be separated again. If not us, then it might be Claire or Noel or..." Snow placed his finger on her lips.

"Enough. We've lost too much already and I'd be damned if I lost something precious to me right now."

"But Hope...he..."

"He's alive. I know he is. You know it too right?"

"I just feel this faint connection with him. I think he brought me back from the dead but I dont know how or why."

"That's good enough for now. Hope will return just like I knew how you'd come back." Serah looked into Snow's eyes and she knew he spoke the truth. She just couldnt deny his words after looking at the determination in his eyes.

"Yeah but I also have other regrets." Serah hung her head.

"It's about Lightning right?" Snow knew her too well.

"She sacrificed her happiness for mine ever since we were kids. I just...I want her to find some happiness for once in her life."

"I think happiness will find her." Serah looked at Snow with a dumbfounded expression. "She might not admit it but she has feelings for Hope." Serah nodded. "I still remember how she cared for him back when we were L'cie."

"I was pretty surprised myself that Claire would open up to him. But when I think about it, Hope is alot like her."

"They've both been through so much." Snow stated. "It'd be nice to have a double wedding with them, dont ya think?"

"I'd love that." Serah closed her eyes and rested her head on Snow's shoulder just to have this one last serene moment before they faced Death.

* * *

**"I can feel your anger. Your lust for revenge. Well then, Champion of Etro, let see how you face against an apparition that haunts you still?"** Death awaited for our heroes.

* * *

"Let's finish this." Lightning marched outside of their Haven. She had no time to spare for double checking their supplies or strategy. She had only eyes for revenge. Snow and Serah followed after her, trying to keep pace.

"Claire!" Lightning wouldnt stop. She had to move forward and end this. Serah ran and caught her arm to which Lightning responded coldly.

"Stop slowing us down." She took her hand and pulled away from Serah. Serah hung her head sadly.

"Just...please...dont do anything too reckless." Snow meanwhile silently watched the exchange between the sisters.

"Whatever." Lightning grumbled and turned away but Serah responded.

"Hope wouldnt want you to forfeit your life like this." That stopped Lightning dead in her tracks. However, before she could respond, monsters appeared.

"We got company!" Snow exclaimed and prepared his fists for some action. "Wonder if I got rusty?" A monster with giant claws jumped straight for Snow but he punched it straight in the face, sending it flying towards a horde of others. "Guess not!" Snow casted ruin at a behemoth but it was too strong.

"Leave this to me!" Serah announced as she casted firaga. The behemoth growled in pain.

"Yeah, magic works better on them. Guess, I'll just party with these fellas." Snow ran towards a swarm of insect like creatures. They shot out some acid from their mouths but Snow used his sentinel skills to remain unscathed.

Lightning on the other hand welcomed these events. She was able to let out her frustrations by slashing through monster after monster with her gunblade. A humanoid dragon came for her as she prepared to attack but it punched its chest and all of a sudden Lightning couldnt move. Lightning cursed as the monster brought down its hammer to crush her but she barely managed to parry and block it with her gunblade.

"Eat this!" Lightning shifted her blade in gun form and shot the monster straight in the eyes. The monster growled in unimaginable pain as Lightning slashed through its chest and put it out of its misery. Looking ahead, Liightning saw a horde of these same time manipulating creatures heading straight towards them. Snow and Serah had finished their fights at that point.

"Theres alot of them." Serah took out her bow and arrow designed by Hope. She was out of breath after that first fight.

"More fun for me." Snow prepared his fists.

Lightning had a fire in her eyes that couldnt be extinguish as she prepared her blade for battle.

However...

**"Begone!"**

A ray of purple energy was suddenly shot down which killed all the monsters in a flash. Death had appeared.

Our heroes couldnt believe it. An entire army of those monsters, wiped out by a single attack? Death was not to be taken lightly.

**"You have arrived."** Death announced.

Snow and Lightning searched for Death but Serah was the first to spot him.

"Up there!" Serah shouted as she pointed towards the sky.

Death appeared human at first glance but he was far from it. His body might be like a human but Death had wings growing out from his back. Two black and two white. His entire figure was shrouded in mystery as he wore a black cloak. His face was a horrible mask with an insanely laughing expression imprnted on it. Death had indeed embodied the appearance of the grim reaper. A reaper that our heroes had to face.

**"Face your judgement"**

"Death!" Lightning charged and shot some bullets at Death but there was a purple barrier around him that deflected them. Everyone was left speechless as Death calmly descended down to the ground. The predator was eyeing its prey.

Snow gritted his teeth as he got over his fear and ran straight towards Death. "This ones for Hope!" Snow tried to punch Death but as soon as when it seemed that his fist would connect, Death vanished and reappeared beside Snow as his fist only found air. "No way." Death gave Snow an uppercut sending him flying upwards.

"Snow!" Serah shot some arrows but the purple barrier still deflected it. Death glanced towards Serah, giving off a murderous aura that made her skin crawl. Serah relentlessly shot arrows in vain as Death walked closer and closer to her. Death aimed the palm of his hand at Serah and casted a powerful thundaga.

"Serah!" Lightning just barely managed to jump over Serah so they avoided the attack but the attack was so powerful, it left the ground scarred.

"This is impossible." Snow huffed as he grabbed his gut in pain.

"Why are you doing this!" Lightning demanded.

**"Salvation."** Death answered. **"Death is salvation. Salvation from this chaotic world. Wouldnt you agree?"**

"Shut it!" Lightning attacked with her gunblade but Death simply vanished and reappeared behind her to pierce her heart with his hand but Snow came out of nowhere to kick Death away. Serah followed with a blizzaga but it had no effect.

"Magic is useless!"

"Hes weak against physical attacks! But he has that super fast speed he can use to dodge once after some time."

"Got it!" Lightning and Snow prepared to tag team while Serah stayed behind a safe distance to cast Curaga.

**"Will you still resist?"**

"Hell yeah!" Snow announced.

"You killed Hope!" Lightning shouted.

Death grinned evily. **"Do you wish to be reunited with him?"** Lightning just stared wide eyed. Death extended his hand to her.

"Claire! Its a trick!" Serah shouted.

Lightning walked towards Death and seemed like she was going to take his hand but used her gunblade to cut his arm.

**'You will pay dearly for that!"** Death ascended towards the sky where he tried to heal his wounds.

"We cant attack him when hes flying!" Snow stated the obvious.

**"You will all die!"** Death shouted but his threat was cut short when rockets blasted him from behind. Death crashed hard against the ground as Lightning, Snow and Serah looked towards their saviour.

"Nice shot dad!" Dajh cheered his dad on.

"Old mans still got it!" Sazh gave his son a thumbs up.

"Is that Sazh?" Lightning asked as she looked at the gunship hovering over them.

"Thats right soldier girl, now hurry and finsih that thing off. I'm pretty pissed at him too ya know!" Sazh announced from the gunship.

**HAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

Everyone went silent when they heard that insane laughter. Death ascended above them, wounded and scarred but he was still amused.

"**You seem to forget your place humans. It doesnt matter what you do or how you think."** Death spread his wings as a red aura engulfed him. **"Time delievers all to the same end."** The black mist of chaos started to fuse with him as Death transformed into his true Fal'cie form. Death had grown into a gigantic white and gold metallic humanoid body with that same masked face. This time death had 7 wings. 1 white and 6 black. Death now also wielded a giant black sword that looked like it could crush mountains.

**"Only Death awaits you!"**

**A/N:**

**So, how do you beat Death? Trick question. You dont! Death is pretty much owning this fight from the get go. Now, hes in his Fal'cie form! Will our heroes survive or will Death have his way? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. They are my Crystarium Points! I'm glad this fic got a positive response. Heck, I'm surprised at my own capabilities. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: Its finally here! The epic chapter I wanted to share with you all. I know my fighting scenes might suck but I make up for it with the news that follows the fight. Read and Review.**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

Chapter 5: The Return

"This cant be happening." Snow dragged himself up from the dirt as he now looked at the enemy they had to face.

"I'm scared." Serah trembled looking at Death.

"Dad?" Dajh saw his father's hands shaking over the controls of the gunship.

_I have to do this….for Hope_

"Don't lose hope!" Lightning announced as she got in her battle stance. All eyes now shifted from Death towards Lightning. "We've faced far worse before. We can do this."

Snow grinned and moved ahead of the others with his hand still holding his injured ribs. "Yeah. If Lightning says we can do this, then we will." Looking at Snow's resolve, Serah gained the strength to fight.

"Just don't get too hurt otherwise I won't heal you." Serah joked.

"Gee, that's a bit harsh don't ya think?" Snow scratched the back of his head. "Hey, old man!" Snow shouted. "You better show your son what a hero really is."

Sazh chuckled. "Honestly, you are all hopeless. " He then prepared to strike Death with all he had. "Lets get this show on the road then."

**"Fools. I will show you the true power of a Fal'cie!"** Death spread his wings which caused a strong wind to strike our heroes but they didn't waver.

"He's just trying to scare us!" Serah said as she shielded her eyes from the wind.

"Well it wont work!" Snow ran forward with Lightning close behind to attack.

**"So be it."** Death prepared to swing his giant sword to attack Snow but Sazh shot some rockets at him.

"Hey ugly! You gotta deal with me first." Sazh moved closer towards Death while the gunships railgun continued to fire bullets at him.

"Go dad!" Dajh cheered his dad on.

"Take this!" Snow attacked with Ruin alongside Lightning while Serah used thundara. All their attacks hit dead on but it only amused Death. It had no effect.

"No way." Snow said inaudibly.

"If magic wont work then all we have are physical attacks." Serah concluded.

"We need to get closer to his legs in order to attack." Lightning spoke.

"But how are we supposed to get close to a giant like him!"

"Leave that to Sazh, so lets hurry."

**"I wonder how long will your rain of metal continue?"** Death questioned Sazh.

"Long enough to take you down!" Sazh fired a few missiles which hit their mark but Death was still unfazed.

**"I grow tired of your actions."** Death extended his palm towards the gunship and shot a ray of purple energy.

"Hang on!" Sazh shouted as he desperately tried to maneuver the gunship. He was successful in doing so and was a little distance away from Death's face. Death tried to punch the gunship down but once again Sazh dodged it, only this time releasing smoke from the rear.

**"You only delay the inevitable!"** Death flapped his wings to get rid of the smoke but had lost sight of the gunship.

"Surprise!" Sazh unleashed a volley of rockets from behind Death which all hit the wings on his back. Surprisingly that attack made Death shout in pain as he fell on his knees. "Guys! Attack the wings!"

"Got it!" Snow and the others reached their destination and unleashed all they had.

"Die!" Lightning relentlessly attacked with sparkstrike and flamestrike simultaneously while Serah shot her arrows and Snow attacked with Ruin.

**"Enough!"** Death shouted as he unleashed multiple rays of purple energy out of his body.

"Watch out!" Everyone on the ground seemed to be okay as the attack had no clear target however the same could not be said for the gunship as it was hit.

"Sazh!" Serah shouted.

"Damn it! We're going down." Sazh panicked along with his son.

**"It's over."** Death sliced the air with his sword which sent shockwaves knocking our heroes down. **"Face judgement!"** Death prepared to deliver the final blow however…

"I don't think so!" Sazh and Dajh had evacuated the ship but it was heading straight towards Death's wings. "Heres a little parting gift from Hope." Sazh was falling down via a parachute with his son. He took out a detonator. "He called it Paradise Lost. Lets see what it can do!" Sazh pressed the trigger which caused an explosion of biblical proportions. Death was overwhelmed by the series of explosions and to make matters worse, he was hit at his weakness.

**"NO!"** Death screamed as the explosions engulfed him in smoke.

"Is it over?" Snow said out of breath.

"I think so." Serah lay next to him.

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

"No…" Lightning managed to speak. When the smoke cleared, Death was nowhere to be found. Despite, the pain, Snow got up.

"Where is he!" Death as if to answer the question, appeared with his palm straight in Snow's face.

**"Die."** Death shot a powerful firaga straight in his face.

"Snow!" Serah shouted as she ran towards Snow. She put her arms around him but couldn't get a response out of him.

Death laughed manically. He had returned back to his original form. **"It seems that form is still a bit unstable. I haven't had much practice being a Fal'cie."**

_Havent had much practice?...being a Fal'cie_

"Who...what exactly are you?" Lightning asked with just a hint of apprehension in her voice. Death turned towards her.

**"I'm no one….I just want to bring salvation to this world."** Death plainly stated. **"You can call me Messiah, Saviour, Devil or Death if you prefer."**

Meanwhile, behind Death, Serah listened to his words with her bangs covering her face as she continued to stare at Snow's body. "Y-You…" Death heard her and turned around. "You!" Serah gritted her teeth. "Die!" Not only Lightning, but even Death was surprised at her outburst as she relentlessly attacked him with countless spells. Sadly, they had no effect.

**"Foolish girl."** Death attempted to cast a spell but Lightning threw her gunblade towards Death who vanished and reappeared behind Lightning.

Lightning smirked. "Predictable." She performed a backwards jump and caught Death's head between her legs and spun around, using the momentum to throw Death towards Serah. "Serah! Do it!" When Lightning threw the gunblade, her intention wasn't to hit Death, rather hand it over to Serah who was now prepared to slice Death's head clean off his shoulders.

"Die!" Serah cried as she attacked but Death had blocked the attack with his hand.

"No…Serah!" Lightning panicked as she helplessly saw Death prepared to thrust his hand into her heart.

**"Know death, know salvation!"** Death attempted to strike but something caught him in a powerful vice grip, or rather someone.

"S-Snow?" Serah looked at her fiancé desperately trying to hold Death from behind.

**"Impossible!"** Death tried to break free.

"Sorry buddy but you should know that heroes never die." Snow grinned but even he had to admit that he couldn't keep this up for long. "Lightning! Finish this before he breaks loose!"

"Got it." Lightning took her gunblade from Serah and switched it into gun mode. She aimed it right in Death's face. However, just before she could shoot, Death jumped in the air with Snow still holding him.

"I cant hold him any longer!" Death spread his wings as Snow fell to the ground and into Serah's arms.

**"This ends now!"** Death shouted into the heavens as he started glowing with purple energy.

"No..its the same attack he used to take out that army of monsters." Lightning said.

"It cant end like this!" Snow desperately tried to stand.

**"Know death!"** Death was about to attack however a deafening noise sliced through the air. **"What?"** Death suddenly fell to the ground with his wings pierced.

"Nice shot dad!" Dajh cheered his dad on.

"Best sniper back in the day and don't you forget it!" Sazh said as he looked through the scope of his rifle about a hundred metres away.

"Got him!" Snow once again pounced over Death as he trapped him in his powerful vicegrip.

Lightning quickly reacted and shot Death straight in the face multiple times. "Die! Die! Die!" Lightning went on a rampage as she mercilessly blasted bullets straight in Death's face, letting out all her frustrations on Death.

_I'll never forgive you! You took away Hope…he was….he was like family to me!_

Snow then let go as Lightning then used her gunblade to relentlessly slash through Death like a rampaging behemoth. Death surprisingly didn't produce a single sound. When Lightning was finished, she stepped back and looked at Death. He was beaten and his mask had several cracks.

"What the-!" Snow was kicked in the gut as he flew a great distance away from the others.

"It's been a while, warrior goddess."

_It can't be…_

Lightning turned around to confirm her fears. She saw a man in purple armor with long purple hair adorned with feathers and headbands. "C-Caius?" Caius simply grinned sadistically and pointed behind Lightning. She turned around and saw Death rise from the ground like a zombie. Only this time, the cracks on his mask fell one by one before the mask itself fell revealing a face that destroyed everyone's resolve to the core.

_Fair skin_

"It cant be."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

_Platinum blonde hair._

"Is that...?"

"No…this isn't happening."

_Light blue green eyes_

Lightning stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. She only managed to call his name with a cracked voice. "H-Hope?"

Hope fixed his eyes on Lightning which suddenly turned from green to a bright red. He vanished and reappeared holding Lightning by her throat and lifting her up with one arm effortlessly. Powerful magical energy began to illuminate that arm.

**" Die."**

**A/N: Oh my lord! Not only has Caius returned but Death is Hope! Hope is Death! How the hell did he become a Fal'cie? How the hell did he even become evil in the first place?! Will Lightning and the others be able to fight a person who is part of their family? And even of they do, does it even matter when Hope on Fal'cie steroids is tag teaming with Caius Ballad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. I had exams so I couldn't update. Hey, a guys gotta become a doctor somehow right? Anyways, I tried to make this sad and emotional. Hope you all enjoy it! God! Again with the Hope pun!**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

Chapter 6: Promise

"H-Hope….D-don't….ah.." Lightning barely managed to choke out as Hope continued to choke the life out of her.

"Hope…..does not exist." Hope applied more force.

"Claire!" Serah ran for her sister but Caius stood in her way. Oddly enough, as she reached over to Caius, he simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes with an arrogant grin as if he silently allowed her to get past him. Serah had no time to think. She had to save her sister.

"Die." Hope unleashed a powerful thundaga from his free hand. Serah had no time to dodge the attack but as luck would have it, her hero blocked the attack. "Snow!"

"This is nothing." Snow heavily panted. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Snow tried to punch Hope but he caught his fist.

"There is no point in living in a world like this. We shall all go and prosper in the after life."

"Who the hell brainwashed you!" Snow tried to punch with his other hand but Hope kicked him in the gut, pushing Snow backwards.

"Hope…please…don't make me do this." Serah threatened as she adjusted her aim with the bow. Hope blankly looked in her direction. "Forgive me!" Serah shot a volley of arrows but once again, a purple barrier protected him.

"There is no hope. Submit!" Hope shot an aero spell at her which hit its mark, sending Serah backwards towards Snow. During all the confusion, Lightning used all her strength to knee Hope in the chin. That was enough to release her from his grip but Hope used his lightning fast speed to come behind her the next instant and stabbed her through the side, effectively drawing out blood and ripping apart the fabric of her clothes.

"C-Claire…" Serah helplessly watched as she lay on the ground.

Meanwhile, Sazh was afar trying to aim a fatal shot at Hope's head but he just couldn't pull the trigger. "Damn it! I can't kill him!"

"What makes you think you'll get the chance?" Caius had arrived at his location and struck down his blade. Sazh barely avoided it but his gun was sliced in half.

"Get back son!" Sazh pulled out his dual machine pistols and unleashed a barrage of bullets but Caius blocked with his great blade.

"Your efforts are futile. Chaos will infect the whole planet, creating a place where Yeul can be free from her eternal torment." Caius charged at Sazh but Snow came and attacked the villain.

"I don't care! Just stop controlling Hope!" Snow shouted as he kicked but Caius jumped backwards.

"He is not under my control." Caius plainly stated. "He is under the influence of Chaos itself."

"No way."

"I do not know how Chaos could infect a human nor how he was able to give himself Fal'cie powers, however all this aids my motives. Therefore….." Caius charged his blade with energy. "I will kill you!"

Hope looked down on Lightning. "Pathetic." He grabbed her by her hair and thrust her face straight into the ground. He picked her up once more but this time an object fell from her ripped clothing. Observing it closely, Hope noticed that it was a knife. However, the moment he gazed at it, he let go of Lightning and gripped his head in pain. "What is this!" Hope screamed. Lightning dragged herself away trying to catch her breath and assess her injuries. Her face had been bruised beyond recognition and she was still bleeding.

"Claire….finish this." Serah used her remaining energy to cast curaga on Lightning.

"I…I can't." Lightning just couldn't bear the thought of hurting Hope. The boy she had promised to protect was right in front of her with murderous intent, but she just couldn't bring herself to harm him. They had been through so much together.

"Even Hope would want you to kill him if he ever turned like this." Serah paused to catch her breath. "He would rather die than hurt any of us and you know it." Lightning stood up to see Hope in unfathomable pain. That's when it hit her.

"He's still in there!" Lightning rushed towards Hope, gripping his shoulders. "Hope! Remember me. It's me, Light." Hope continued to cry out in pain. "That's the survival knife I gave to you. The same knife you returned to me when you let go of your hatred."

"L-Light?" Hope managed to say however Caius upon learning of these developments quickly ran towards Lightning and attacked. She dodged but Caius continued to attack relentlessly while she parried with her gunblade.

"I may be weaker after losing the heart of chaos but I don't need its power to kill you."

"Just try it!" Lightning parried another attack but the injuries she had sustained from Hope were beginning to take its toll on her.

"You will fall just like your friends!" Caius attacked and this time Lightning's gunblade was shot out of her hands while Caius prepared to deliver the final blow. "Die!"

Meanwhile, Hope was in a struggle of his own. Trying to make sense of what was going on in his surroundings, he saw Caius about to kill Lightning. He should've felt nothing but a voice echoed from the back of his mind.

_Me too….I'll watch out for you too_

As if it were a reflex, Hope sprinted towards them with amazing speed and tried to get push Lightning out of the way.

"What?" It was as if time had stopped at that moment. Caius tried to assess the situation. His blade had pierced through and was stained with blood. However, it was Hope's blood. He had sacrificed himself to save Lightning.

"Hope…no." That's all Lightning could mutter. Hope was going to die but he never felt more alive. He turned his face to look at Lightning and smiled before turning towards Caius.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her!" Hope grabbed the blade that had pierced through his chest and pulled it further in so Caius couldn't escape.

"Impossible!" Caius was shocked after seeing Hope still standing after his strike. When he was within range, Hope grabbed Caius's face with the palm of his hand and shot a powerful thundaga. The force pushed Caius and the blade away. Hope wrapped an arm around his wound and walked towards Caius.

"Be gone!" Hope casted a spell that teleported Caius miles away. After the battle had ended, Hope looked up towards the sky. The sky was clear and the sun was shining down on him. "It's a beautiful world…." He fell on the ground after releasing the weight of his burden.

_I protected her….I saved everyone…what more could I ask?_

Hope was prepared for the hands of death to take him away but he felt warmth. Opening his eyes, he saw Lightning holding on to him for dear life.

"Look away son." Sazh pulled his son against himself.

"No…I don't believe this!" Snow pulled Serah closer towards him as tears stained his shirt.

"Don't look sad guys." Hope started. " I'm happy I could protect my new family."

"Hope…." He looked at Lightning and saw her on the verge of tears. A sight he never wanted to see.

"Tears don't fit you." Hope used whatever strength he had to place his hand over Lightning's cheek. "Forgive me, Light." He felt so guilty when his hand felt the injuries on her face. The injuries he had inflicted on her. "I keep breaking my promise. I couldn't protect you back then and now I've hurt you. Forgive me."

"I won't forgive you if you die." Lightning tried to sound collected but she couldn't. She placed her hand on Hope's. It felt so cold.

"I…I wanted to bring Serah back for you. I wanted to bring Fang and Vanille back as well. I used my research to give myself Fal'cie powers but…." Hope paused before continuing. "I couldn't control it. I'm so useless. The chaos tried to take over but I resisted and managed to bring Serah back. I was on my way to the pillar when Caius stopped me. He filled me with so much chaos that I….I…"

"It's okay…It's okay…" Lightning choked out. Hope shook his head.

"It's not. No matter how hard I try, I'll always be a failure. At least I brought Serah back for you."

"Idiot…I wouldn't want Serah back if it costs your life!"

"I'll always be an idiot for you. Here…" Hope raised his other hand and placed it on her heart. "My hopes, my dreams, my life, my soul…everything…take it, it's all yours." Hope used the last of his Fal'cie powers to transfer energy into Lightning. She felt a surge of power enter her until Hope stopped. "You have your abilities as a L'cie again without a focus. You can use Odin in addition to Alexander. Stop Caius. Look for the goddess and seek her help. Save the goddess and everyone." Lightning was awe struck. "Alexander will see to it that I live up to my promise. He'll protect you for me."

"H-Hope…"

"I wish….I could live in a brighter future, with you by my side." Tears began to pour out of his eyes. "I don't know why…my eyes refused to shed tears over my parent's death but now…in your arms….I wonder why they won't stop." His hands had lost all strength and fell from her face.

"No! Don't go!" Lightning shouted but it was no use.

"I know you feel lonely Light." That silenced Lightning. "You try to push everyone away but I know that you want to be needed by others. You want to protect them. I know, because I know you so well. You don't need to feel lonely. You have people that love and cherish you."

"Hope.." Lightning couldn't hold back the tears any more.

"Good-bye Light….I will always love you." With that Hope closed his eyes with a gentle smile. Lightning was too shocked to produce a reaction. Someone actually loved her. He loved her all this time and she never knew until it was too late. She couldn't do anything now as Hope started to turn into crystal, much to everyone's surprise. There was a blinding light, after which Hope was trapped in his crystal slumber for Etro knows how long.

"What just happened?" asked a dumbfounded Snow. Lightning stood up and wiped away her tears. She had to be strong for Hope. She looked sadly at Hope as one last tear fell down her face.

"He completed his focus." A gentle wind blew symbolizing the calm before the storm. This was only the beginning.

_Even in death….I'll keep my promise and protect you….always_

**A/N:**

**Is it just me or do I make Hope a bad-ass and then get him killed? Either way, to me Light is a 'don't know what you have until you lose it' kind of character. This is supposed to be a romance fic so Light being the cold yet kind protagonist needs time to discover her feelings and this is where that starts to happen. For those who don't get it, basically, Hope is a super genius! Give him credit. The guy survived the whole game being a 14 year old who just lost his mom. He even had the top magic stats. In the sequel, hes a leader who discovered Paradox's and even managed to create a Proto-Fal'cie. That reminds me! Remember in the first chapter where Hope said 'Project Adam'. Yeah, that was a clue to what you could expect happened to Hope cuz the name of the Proto Fal'cie was Adam. So he just incorporates the power into himself and chaos just wants a piece of him. Hope fends off but Caius being the whole professor on Chaos infects him with it and congratulations! An evil Hope is born! Now he is a crystal after sacrificing himself for Light *sobs*. Lets see what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: I'm kind of having mixed feelings on this chapter. I think I could've done better but oh well, that's life.**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

Chapter 7: Dreams

"_And that's how I beat Noel in a dual sword duel. I was pretty surprised myself actually. Guess all those years of training paid off." Hope talked to a crystal Lightning. _

"_Actually, I think it's all the training you gave me that's kicking in." He raised his head to look ar her sadly before regaining his composure. "When you wake up, we'll have a duel of our own. I can't wait!" _

What…what is this?

"_Happy Birthday Light!" Hope wished a crystal Lightning. " I wonder how old this makes you?" Hope sat next to her and wondered. "Ah, who cares. Its not like its gonna matter since you'll still look the same. Simply breathtaking….I wonder when you'll wake up? I wonder if I'll ever be able to give you this present." Hope held a the decorate box in his hands. "I..I made it myself….I made it just for you. So wake up now and see what it is. Isnt the curiosity killing you?"_

Why am I seeing Hope?

_Hope started playing his guitar and sang. "Happy Birthday Light. This ones for you."_

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_  
_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_  
_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_  
_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_  
_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_  
_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_  
_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_  
_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_  
_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_  
_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_  
_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_  
_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone._  
_Where'd you go?_  
_I miss you so,_  
_Seems like it's been forever,_  
_That you've been gone,_  
_Please come back home..._

"_Please Light…come back home."_

Why does he care that much?

"_Light…I brought Serah back…I did it." Hope clutched his head in pain as chaos tried to take over._

"_I just need to bring Fang and Vanille back, then I'll wake you up on your birthday. Best birthday ever, right?"_

Hope….dont do all this for me….please don't.

"_You!" Hope gritted his teeth at Caius. "You took everything away from us!" _

"_That is none of my concern." Caius was unfazed. _

"_I'll kill you!" Hope attempted to cast some spells._

"_I wonder about that." Caius unleashed chaos out of his body and it infected Hope._

"_No…no…what is this! Stop it! I…I cant…"_

"_I don't know why but the chaos is reacting to you. Let it empower you!" _

"_No…I…I wont!"_

"_Submit!"_

No! Hope!

* * *

Lightning woke up from her nightmare, sweating profusely with fear stricken eyes.

"Nightmare? Did that really happen?" Lightning questioned.

Hope had literally given her his soul. Was it really hard to believe that she could see his memories? Now, she was dreaming. Dreaming about him. Dreaming about guys is what love struck girls do. But this is reality. A very harsh reality. If it was someone else, then maybe to them, dreaming about his memories was a good thing. Not to Lightning. His memories, no matter what kind they were, they always brought Lightning an emotion she had felt all throughout her life. Guilt. An emotion that keeps visiting her heart trying to dig a hole until it fills it completely. The guilt she felt over Serah was nothing compared to the one she is feeling right now.

_Is it because I failed to keep my promise to protect him? Is it because he….loved me?_

Love? What is love? Lightning didn't know. Claire might've known but she died a long time ago. Love and attachment were foreign to Lightning. She was prepared to spend the rest of her life alone with Serah. Protecting and providing her everything she needed. However, Snow entered her life and Lightning felt threatened. Despite all she had done for Serah, there was something he could give her that she couldn't. Something she couldn't understand nor fathom. But it bought Serah happiness, so she accepted it. However, Lightning knew what that meant for her.

_Alone….I would be alone._

That thought haunts her still. The pain she had felt when her parents died was still there. It wasn't something she could forget but that doesn't mean she could live with it. Lightning knew she couldn't go back to sleep now so she went to visit him.

The crystallized former Director was brought back to Bhunivelze Haven. Their leader was back but such a state wouldn't inspire much hope in the people. Everyone decided to put him where Lightning was back in Valhalla. It was a fine resting place for their friend.

"I sometimes wonder why I took you with me back when we were L'cie." She talked to Hope. There wasn't any meaning in it but Hope's memories showed her that talking to her was what kept him going. It couldn't hurt to try after all. "I had lost Serah back then. I thought I was going to be alone so I took you in." The guilt was evident in her eyes. "I am a horrible person. I tried to substitute you in Serah's place. I just…didn't want to be alone. A substitute. That's all you were to me but then things changed." Lightning tried to think of the moment things changed but couldn't. "I don't know when but I started to feel comfortable with you by my side. I had lost Serah and there was nothing that could heal the pain or so I thought. You were just like me."

_He had lost his mother and all the conflicting emotions that he felt were nostalgic. I had been through the same ordeal but he had to go through that and our journey. I was staring at my own reflection. Sometimes I wish I didnt have to become Lightning. Saving you from becoming like me had become my goal. That's when it all started. You were no longer a substitute. You were my…..my friend. Something I didn't want but ended up needing._

"Now you had to sacrifice yourself for me. Why would you do that?" Lightning questioned. "My life has so meaning and you whose life has everything to look forward to would risk it for mine?" Lightning looked at the crystal and her eyes caught his smile. The smile that had been crystallized when he was prepared to give up everything for her. "I have nothing to live for anymore and yet…" Lightning paused. "You... love me?" Those words felt foreign. They didn't belong in her world. Her face hardened. "I don't need it!" She shouted. "I don't want your affection. Save it for someone else. Don't waste your life for someone like me." All of a sudden her face fell. "Save your affection for someone who deserves it. I don't…I don't deserve anything especially from you. I….I couldn't protect you. So please…just leave me alone when you wake up." Lightning was shocked when she felt tears down her face. Impulsively, she ran away.

She wanted to run away from everything. She didn't deserve any affection. Especially from the boy she failed to protect. But that wasn't up to her. It wasn't her decision. Unknown to her, when she left, Hope had appeared next to his crystal. Listening to her actually brought a smile on his face. She didn't want it. She didn't want his love but he knows that she needs it. The fact that she had come here to talk to him proved something. She missed him. With this thought, Hope faded away and into the darkness of the night, waiting for the day he would wake up and embrace the woman who was no doubt waiting for him. Even if she doesn't say it. Then again, it doesnt matter whether she says it or not. After all, he can read her like a book.

**I miss you too**

* * *

**A/N:**

**This last scene of Hope appearing has no real significance. I just wanted to write it cause it looks pretty emotional and sad when I play it in my mind. It doesn't mean that Hope is going to wake up anytime soon or that Light can see him. Next up, our heroes need to think of what to do next. And I wonder what could Caius be planning right now? Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N:**

**Well this is it. A new character makes his debut. Sadly, I wont update till January cuz I got exams for the rest of December. Wish me luck!**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

Chapter 8: Pain

Last time Hope was crystallized, he remembered being at peace. A world filled with white light with no troubles or worries. And yet, the world he found himself right now was pitch black.

"Where am I?"

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" A voice echoed.

"Who's there!" Hope searched around him but found no one.

"I'm down here." Hope looked down and found a reflection of himself on the water surface.

_Reflection….no….this can't be_

"That's right! I am the chaos that reigned over your body in life. Death is certainly one way to escape the clutches of chaos, however I am Death itself, a shadow of chaos." Hope looked closely and found his reflection to be terrifying. His hair was longer but it was black and his eyes were red.

"It doesn't matter. You can't hurt anyone when you're here with me." Hope regained his composure. He had literally stared Death in the face, so it would take a lot more to surprise the former Director.

"Ah, but you will wake up one day." The reflection smirked. "And on that day, I shall take over."

"I don't think so." Hope stated plainly.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I have people I need to protect. I won't let something like you take over. Never again. Besides…." Hope smiled sadly. "Even if you do, I can hold you back long enough so that she can put an end to me."

"She? Ah yes! The warrior goddess herself. The champion of Etro. Lightning Farron."

"You seem to know a lot about her, Death. Why is that?" Death gave a sadistic smile.

"It's because I am you and you are me. All because you gave up your humanity to become a Fal'cie, only to be corrupted by a shadow of Chaos."

"Shadow of Chaos?"

"Chaos takes many forms. It was mere coincidence that you ended up with me. There are other shadows that could've taken over." Hope's scholarly instinct kicked in and he started gathering the facts. "You would do well not to attach yourself to her or any other woman."

"Why is that?"

"Love itself brings about chaos. Just look at your history. Wars have been fought over the banner of love for generations. When people learn to love, they run the risk of carrying hatred. Out of love, sacrifice is born, hate is born and the vicious cycle continues."

"You underestimate us Death." Hope retorted.

"Is that so?"

"Love is the most powerful emotion one can feel. And right now…" Hope placed his hand over his chest. "It's the only thing that keeps me going."

"Well said. However, I wonder if she can survive Pain?"

"Pain?" Hope was dumbfounded.

"Another shadow of chaos. His power is most frightening. Even I wouldn't want to fight him."

"I believe in her so I have nothing to worry about." Hope stared at Death with determined eyes.

"We shall see soon enough." Death grinned. "Very soon."

* * *

"I just don't believe it." Noel was informed of the events that transpired in detail. "Serah….she nearly died for nothing! Caius is still alive and now Hope turned crystal!" Noel hit the surface of his desk hard, releasing the frustrations he had bottled up. "Damn it!"

"Noel, its okay." Serah placed her hand over Noel's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everything's going to be okay."

"But…Hope…he-"

"Don't worry about it!" Snow playfully slapped Noels back. "Everything is going to be just fine. All we have to do is kick Caius's butt. As for Hope, well…." Snow faced Lightning with a grin. "I don't think he can stay away from_ ~Light_ for long, isn't that right sis?" Lightning who had found comfort standing against the wall felt annoyed and gave the most threatening death glare possible. "Yikes!" Snow immediately retreated behind his fiancé. This caused Serah to sigh heavily.

"Claire, when will you stop giving death threats to my fiancé?"

"As soon as he starts acting like a normal human being."

"Hey! I resent that!" Snow pretended to feel hurt.

_This is pointless….Hopes gone and we are all here just laughing….how disgraceful_

"Is there something we have to do or are we just going to joke around till the end of the world?" Lightning's tone was harsh.

"Claire…we just…"

"Just wasting time." Lightning exited the room leaving everyone in silence.

Serah felt hurt but found comfort when Snow held her hand. "Give sis some time."

"But its not that simple…she…she feels…"

"Guilty." Noel finished her Serah's sentence. "I know where she's coming from. Losing Yeul, Serah…..even Caius. I had no one to blame but myself." Noels face fell. "She feels the same when it comes to Hope."

"Yeah…." Even Snow couldn't lighten up the mood after hearing that.

"Ummm kids, sorry to interrupt your depression session, but just know that I fixed the jet and it'll fly like it's brand new." Sazh entered to lift up their spirits with his son playfully seated over his dad's shoulders.

"Yeah! Even Bahamut can't beat it in a race!" Dajh cheered making his father embarrassed.

"Just what kind of stories are you telling the boy Sazh?" Snow asked.

* * *

"Yeul….just wait a little longer. I will free you from this curse soon enough." Caius Ballad vowed while on his knees in front of a black mist which was the essence of Yeul.

_May it be the world or my life, I will free her…no matter what pain or suffering I have to endure_

"Ah yes, the pain of loss. A personal favorite of mine." Caius turned around to find someone lying down in mid air while holding a red rose close to his face. Looking closely, it was a tall man wearing a long black robe with hints of red around the cuffs. He had shoulder length blonde hair and devilish good looks, however Caius could sense a most horrifying aura from the man.

_Pure malice...chaos…pain_

"I assume you are the one called Pain?" Caius inquired while keeping his blade ready to defend at any given moment.

"I am impressed Caius Ballad." Pain floated around Caius, gazing intensely at him. "However, you should lay down your weapon. It is most rude to point that against me."

"It is most rude to appear unannounced as well." Caius retorted causing Pain to laugh in maniacal ecstasy.

"You humans never seize to amaze me." Pain threw his rose at Caius and attempted to attack but Caius impaled Pain with his sword. Pain coughed out blood giving Caius satisfaction, however it soon turned into horror when Pain took some of the blood on his fingers and licked it in pleasure. "Magnificent. Pain…give me all the pain you wish to inflict. I will accept it all with open arms." Suddenly, Pain's muscles grew tenfold and his hair turned red, but not just any red. The color of blood itself. Caius was surprised to find out that Pain's left iris was red, while the right iris was gold.

"What are you?" That's all Caius could ask as he took out his blade from Pain's chest.

"I am a mere shadow. The harbinger of chaos." Pain gave an evil grin as he picked up his fallen rose. "I am Pain."


	9. Chapter 9

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N:**

**I am back! Damn, that was the longest exam period yet! Started on 3rd December and ended on 24th December with only 3 off days excluding Sunday. Boy o boy, glad that's over with! I am definitely gonna get a C in math (my worst subject) but everything else went super so no worries or regrets! So heres the new chapter everybody! Hope I haven't lost my touch!**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy**

**Chapter 9: Regret**

"Fabula Nova Crystallis." Death said.

"The power which even gods can only dream of obtaining. I have heard of that myth." Hope replied.

Death smirked. "I assure you, it is no myth. Do you know what is required to obtain it?"

"No, but I'm sure you will tell me." Hope sat down cross legged over the infinite white surface of his crystal prison.

"Three souls touched by chaos, three souls touched by cosmos…all from different planes when brought together shall pave the way for Fabula Nova Crystallis." Hope's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

_Assuming that cosmos is the opposite of chaos then cosmos would refer to the goddess Etro….the only soul touched by her would be…..Light…..no…_

"Correct. I am impressed Hope. I knew there was some reason I chose you as my vessel." Death laughed.

"If you do anything to her I will…." Hope raised his voice but was interrupted.

"Do what? Kill me?" Death laughed. "I doubt you have the strength to even hold me back and remember, I am you and you are me. So, it will be you that will hurt her, not me."

"I won't!" Hope shouted. "I won't."

"Lets put that to the test, shall we?"

"What?"

"My powers come from humanity's wish for death. Some of you fear it but others welcome it." Death turned his back on Hope and grinned. "Guess which one your friends wish for death right now?"

"No…Light!"

* * *

"Lightning! Stop it!" Snow shouted.

"No! You stop it! It's my fault everything ended up this way. Don't try to convince me otherwise!" Lightning shouted back.

"Look sis." Snow paused in order to calm down and talk as rationally as he could. He didn't want to make things worse, especially in front of Serah. "I know you care about him and that's why it hurts but Hope did it for your protection." After hearing those words, Lightning completely lost it. She pounced on Snow and punched him down on the floor. Usually that would be the end of it, but this time was different. Lightning had become hell personified. She mercilessly beat down Snow with punch after punch until Serah managed to get a grip from behind.

"Claire! Please…no more!" Serah begged and Lightning seemed to calm down with her long hair covering her face. Snow surprisingly got up albeit with some difficulty. What was surprising or rather shocking was the fact that Snow was smiling.

"Don't worry Serah." Snow wiped the blood away from his lips. "This just proves how much she really cares. It's about time she started showing some emotion." That lit up Lightning's fury once more but she couldn't get out of her sister's grip.

"I never asked for his protection! It was my job looking after him! I promised him! I…I.."

"Isn't that the same reason why he protected you?" Noel stepped in and silenced Lightning with his words. "Hope talked a lot about your times together. Didn't he also promise to protect you?" That triggered a memory in Lightning. How long had it been? Centuries since she had embraced the young boy and promised to keep him safe and he in return promised to do the same.

_Lightning…me too…I'll try to watch out for you too_

Lightning lost her anger after recalling those events. She was surprised at his words at first but nonetheless, it made her happy. No one was successful in doing that. People had been trying to make Lightning open up to them for years but Hope? That weak torn vulnerable little boy who had lost his mother was able to break through her icy exterior in a matter of days. Was such a feat ever possible? Hope had made Lightning experience happiness for the first time in a long time. In Hope, Lightning found someone who could relate to her, someone who could read her like no one else and ironically someone who gave her security from her greatest fear, loneliness. For that and much more, Lightning was eternally grateful to Hope.

"Look at that, sis is smiling!" Snow declared in triumph.

"Shut up." Lightning averted her gaze and Serah released her. "It doesn't change the fact that he's not here because of me…because I was weak…too weak." Lightning's face fell.

"Claire…" Serah tried to place her hand on Lightning's shoulder to console her but she stepped out of the room. "Why is it that everything bad happens to her? It's not fair!" Serah shed tears for her one and only sister. She soon found comfort in Snow's arms.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Snow tightened his grip on her. "Just wait and see when Hope comes back."

"I agree but right now I think it's for the best if Serah goes and talks to Lightning." Noel stated. "She needs someone to talk to right now and there's only two people I can think of for the job. One is you and the other is selfishly taking a long nap."

Serah smiled. "Thanks Noel."

"Anytime." With that Serah left leaving Snow and Noel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lightning quickly retreated to her room but bumped into someone on the way. She absentmindedly muttered a 'sorry' before leaving. She noticed that he wore a black robe and had blonde hair.

"Don't worry." The stranger smirked. "You will be sorry soon enough." Lightning faintly heard those words to look back but found that the stranger was gone.

* * *

Snow scooted closer to Noel as they watched Serah leave and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell me you like her?"

"Ofcourse I like her…she's…" Noel finally caught on to what Snow had implicated and turned red as a tomato. "Wait a sec! It's not like that!"

"It's fine. I get it." Snow put his hands behind his head and turned away. "You two did go through an entire journey through time and space. I wouldn't be surprised."

"No! Listen to me!" Noel raised his arms in defence.

"She is pretty after all, I wouldn't be surprised if half the people here had a crush on her."

"That's wrong!"

"Oh, so Serah isn't pretty then?" Snow raised an eyebrow.

"No! She is really pretty! It's just…."

"Oh? So now she's pretty to you?" Noel felt like his jaw fell off its hinges.

"Ahahaha, don't sweat it kiddo." Snow trapped Noel in a headlock. "I don't mind if you like her but if you try anything funny then you and I are gonna have a very long talk."

"But I…I…But I.." Noel failed to make any coherent sounds.

"Just kidding!" Snow playfully slapped his back. "I know you don't like her that way. After all, you like Yeul right?"

"That's right! Finally you see it my…" Noel once again failed to catch on to Snow's words before it was too late and his face turned a brighter shade of red, if even possible. "No! That's wrong!" Noel chased after Snow as he left the room.

* * *

"Claire, are you okay?" Serah asked as she found Lightning lying on her bed.

"What do you think?" Lightning coldly replied as she sat up.

"Claire, I know it hurts but you shouldn't take it out on everyone." Serah sat down next to her sister.

Lightning glared at her. "It doesn't hurt!" Seeing Serah flinch, Lightning calmed down and started slowly. "Serah, I'm sorry…It's just that I know why he did it. I know why he protected me but that's why it makes me angry. Angry at him for risking his life for someone like me. Angry at myself for being weak enough to rely on him."

"Claire…" Serah paused and tried to think of the right thing to say. She never knew her sister's feelings ran this deep. "If you ask me then I think he did what anyone of us would've done if we were given the chance. We are a family and like it or not, you are an important part of this family." Lightning thought about this quietly as Serah continued. "Just as you would've risked your life for Hope, isn't it only fair that he would do the same? Even I, Snow,Noel, Sazh….everyone would've done what Hope did in a heartbeat."

"But…"

"How do you think he feels when you stick your life out for him?" Lightning went wide eyed as another memory played in her head.

_I…I don't…I don't want you to get hurt because of me_

Lightning realized that she was being selfish. She never took into account everyones feelings….Hope's feelings.

"Now you know. As for being too weak, Claire…we all need someone to rely on, no matter how strong you think you are. You can't do things alone. You are not alone in this, got it?" Lightning was touched by Serah's words. She wasn't alone after all. She has a family now and she will do everything in her power to protect it, just like Hope.

"Thank you Serah…for everything." Serah smiled.

"Anytime." She hugged her sister and prepared to leave but felt like she needed to say a bit more. "Claire, please don't ever use the words 'someone like me' again. You might think your life isn't worth much but it means the world to me and everyone else. For Hope, it was something worth dying for." Lightning felt broken after hearing those words. "He cares a lot about you, more than you could ever know." Serah left leaving Lightning overwhelmed by the weight of her words. She lay on her bed and tried to catch some sleep but couldn't. Her conflicting emotions and thoughts wouldn't let her.

_I….who had no intention of being attached to myself or anything at all…._

Her thoughts then turned to Hope.

_But…the time I spent with him…._

She thought about all that they had gone through. From the Vile Peaks, to Palumpolum, to Pulse and against the world itself. Hope was her first and only partner and she wouldn't have it any other way. But it had been centuries since she last saw him. She wanted to see how much he had grown.

_I want to know more about you..._

Under the cover of the night, Lightning allowed herself to shed a single tear for the boy she had cared for and the man whose return she impatiently awaits.

"I regret losing you…."

**A/N:**

**Have you guys seen the debut trailer for Lightning Returns?! Damn! Just look at that outfit! She makes everything look epic! From soldier to goddess to assassin. Is there anything she cant pull off?! And guessing from the voice, Hope was the narrator and will be the narrator of the story. Nice! Cant wait for their reunion!**

**As for the fic, hope you liked the new chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N:**

**OMG! This might be the longest chapter I have ever written! I expected it to be around 1000 words but turned out to be more than 2000! Well, it's a treat for all of you who waited patiently for an update. Especially OerbayunFang. Hope the wait was worth it!**

**Btw, my exam result turned out to be pretty good. I expected a C in math like I mentioned before but I managed a B! Looks like I am forever doomed to get a B in math (weakest subject). Oh well, I don't really need it to become a doctor. I just kept it out of impulse :3 **

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 10: Dreams and Nightmares

"No! Don't do it!" Hope begged.

"There is nothing you can do about it. As long as she wishes for it, I shall grant her death."

"Don't hurt her! I don't care! Hurt me instead!" Hope's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I will make her suffer before killing her." Death grinned. "It will be slow and painful." Those words ignited Hope's fury.

"I'll kill you! Do you hear me!" By this time Death had disappeared and only his laughter echoed throughout Hope's crystal prison. Giving in to despair, Hope fell on his knees with his head facing below. "I have to save her…I just have to!" Hope didn't know what to do but he vowed to protect Lightning. He lifted his head up with renewed determination. "Light, it's about time I lived up to my promise."

* * *

"What happened?" Lightning wondered as she found herself in a strange world. There was no light whatsoever. Everything was filled with darkness.

"Greetings, Champion of Etro." That voice sent shivers down her spine. Even though Death's voice would not faze her, Hope's voice cloaked with murderous intent would.

_It can't be…_

Lightning turned around to find Hope. Hope smiled and reached out to her but Lightning drew her gunblade and slashed at the imposter.

_This is not Hope! I don't know why but for some reason, I know that it's not Hope._

Death had perfectly disguised himself as Hope but Lightning was still able to see through his deception.

"You are not Hope!" Lightning announced.

"Very perceptive of you. I wonder how you figured it out?" Death disappeared and all of a sudden, everything went dark. "Is it because you spent a lot of time with him?" Only Deaths's voice echoed in this world of darkness.

_I didn't spend much time with him but it was precious to me nonetheless._

"Is it because you love him?" Lightning went wide eyed.

_I…I don't know._

She didn't have an answer and Death knew it. He would exploit her now that she showed some hesitation. "Poor sad little Hope." Death appeared and Lightning tried to attack but Death stopped her with a simple motion of his fingers. "Still trying to go after the impossible, wouldn't you agree?" Lightning averted her gaze. Death grinned. "Do you know why I take the form of Hope?"

"If you want to tell me, then go right ahead. I don't care either way cause I am going to kill you!"

Death laughed. "He is my vessel." Lightning listened to every detail while being cautious of any attack. "I will take the form of my vessel however….." Death covered his face with one hand. "I am much more comfortable looking like their true selves."

"True selves?" Death removed his hand and his appearance changed drastically much to Lightning's shock. Death still had Hope's face but now he had longer black hair and red eyes.

"Yes! Look closely! This is what Hope truly looks like. What he truly feels like! And…" Death smirked sadistically. "It is your fault!" Lightning's throat went dry.

_My…my fault? What did I do?_

"Look closely over there." Death pointed in the distance where a bright light illuminated a small portion of the world. There Lightning saw Hope, young Hope. "Now watch and realize the sin you committed against him." Lightning saw a younger Hope on his knees, crying with his hands covering his tear stained face. "The boy who had lost his mother." Then she saw none other than herself make an appearance next to younger Hope and trying to comfort him. "The woman who saved him from despair." She then saw the both of them walk together. She still had her usual cold indifferent look but Hope was….

_Hope was happy._

Lightning was left speechless. What could've possibly come over Hope to make him feel happy in her presence? "The woman he admired. The woman he looked up to." Then she saw herself hugging Hope. She remembered it all too well for it was the time they promised to protect each other. "The woman who filled the hole in his wounded heart." All of a sudden the bright light was gone. "Now let's see the sin you committed against him." Death pointed in the way and once again a bright light illuminated a portion of the world, revealing an older Hope. The Hope she saw after countless centuries. The Hope who sacrificed his life for her. He saw Hope working day and night on countless projects. "The boy who became a man and the man who strived to protect mankind." Lightning then saw a sight that nearly pushed her to the brink of tears and Death was enjoying every second of it. Lightning saw Hope visiting her crystal day after day. "The man who was abandoned." Those words pierced Lightning more than the sharpest sword. "Abandoned by the woman he cares for."

"I…I…I just…" Lightning couldn't form any coherent sentences. Death knew that his plan was successful.

"Even though you visited Noel and Serah, you never visited me. Why Light! Why!" Lightning's eyes shot towards the accusing Hope.

"I…I didn't have time. I had to fight Caius and protect the goddess."

"Liar!" Lightning was taken back. "You still got enough time to show yourself to Noel and Serah on more than one occasion. Couldn't you have spared just a minute for me? Is that how you really feel about me?"

"Hope..I…it's not like that."

"I am such an idiot for hoping or expecting anything from you! I was a substitute for Serah afterall."

"No! Hope! Listen to me!"

"Enough!" Lightning lost her words. " You never really cared about me. You just wanted someone to keep you company because you felt lonely after losing your sister. After you get her back, thanks to me , what do you do? You got me killed!"

_Stop this…please…Stop this._

Lightning couldn't take any more of this. Her heart could no longer bear the hatred that Hope carried.

"You failed to protect me! You broke your promise! Our promise!" Lightning's face fell.

"Stop…just stop…"

"How many times have you visited my crystal? Oh that's right! You never do!"

_I…I just..I am afraid of looking at you and wanting to kill myself for letting you die._

" Stop this!" Lightning summoned Odin after going through such emotional pain. Death smirked at her efforts.

"Foolish girl, I control this dream. You will get what you wish for right now." Odin turned and attacked Lightning, who was knocked back with a powerful slash from her 'guardian'. That one attack was enough to take all the fight out of her. "Now then…." Odin prepared to strike down on Lightning once again as Death appeared next to Lightning. "What do you wish for?"

"….Death." Lightning choked out.

_I don't deserve to live. I failed everyone. I failed Hope. I couldn't even keep my promise. _

As Odin swung his blade, a bright green light appeared on Lightning's chest and then it blinded everyone.

"What is this?" Death covered his eyes. Once the bright light faded away, he saw Alexander block Odin's attack with one hand and sent him flying with a massive punch from the other.

"Is…is that Hope's summon?" Lightning couldn't believe it. Alexander turned in her direction to give her a silent confirmation and then headed to battle Odin. Lightning however was too injured to move.

"That giant still can't make a difference. I will kill you myself!" Death prepared to attack but he was hit with a weapon out of nowhere. "What?" Looking at the weapon, Death identified it as a boomerang.

"Miss me?" Lightning and Death's eyes shot towards the source of the sound. Hope had arrived.

"How…how is this possible!" Death never anticipated this outcome.

"Hope…is that really you?" Lightning asked. Hope walked towards her and bent down to her level.

"It's me Light. Just rest here a bit. I'll be the one to protect you this time." Hope got up but Lightning used whatever strength she had to firmly grab his wrist.

"Idiot! You'll die!" Hope looked at Lightning with piercing eyes which surprised her.

"Trust me on this." Lightning could only nod as Hope prepared to battle Death.

"You will need more than childish weapons like this to defeat me." Death took hold of the boomerang and crushed it with his hands.

"Yeah, you're right. Fortunately, I've trained myself with a new weapon." Hope took out two rods which when activated turned out to be twin laser light sabers. "I suppose this might suffice, don't you think?" Hope quickly lunged at Death and attacked. Death blocked the attack with one hand and punched Hope away. Death shot a firaga but one of Hope's blades started to glow. The attack landed on the blade but it surprisingly absorbed it and then shot it right back at Death. Death was not amused.

"Curse you!"

"It isn't like you to lose your temper like that, Death." Hope continued to provoke him. "Don't you think it's about time you gave up on this charade?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't kill Light or me. In fact, you couldn't even if you tried." Death was at a loss for words. "Remember when you told me that Chaos wants Fabula Nova Crystallis? Well, I am guessing you need us along with four others." Hope smirked in triumph. "You only attacked Light, just because you wanted to put me in despair and take over my body." Death couldn't say anything. He had been outwitted. Odin and Alexander disappeared and Death soon followed.

"You will be mine one of these days." Death disappeared. The world of darkness turned into a world of light. There was no more apparent danger and Hope took a breath of relief. He then sat next to Lightning.

"Sorry you had to go through that. If only I was a bit early."

_Hope…please…don't apologise. It's all my fault._

"How did you even get here?"

"Well I figured since Death is a part of me, I would be able to follow him into your dream." Hope then looked at Lightning seriously. "Listen carefully. Death said that they need three souls touched by chaos and three souls touched by cosmos from different realms."

"What for?"

"Fabula Nova Crystallis. It's a myth but I am not sure myself." Hope attempted to get up. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." He was suddenly pulled down by Lightning. She avoided any eye contact with him and it made Hope feel uncomfortable.

"Don't go." The way she said those words made Hope's heart clench with guilt. Hope placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her strong blue sapphires.

"Light…." How do you console the woman you love? How do you even start? "I'm sorry for leaving you." Lightning's face fell.

"I should be the one saying that." Hope was dumbfounded.

"Why would you say that?"

"I never visited you when I was in Valhalla. I visited Noel and Serah but I never even thought about…" Lightning felt Hope place a finger on her lips.

"Light, you had bigger things to do than keep little old me company." Hope scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, sure, I would've loved it if you came to see me but that would be wishful thinking." Hope smiled at her. That one smile took away all of her guilt. "So please, don't beat yourself over this." That matter was resolved but Lightning had another important issue to deal with.

"Hope…did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"That you l-l-lo" Lightning was having difficulty forming that one word. "That you love me?" Whatever carefree attitude Hope had right now completely drained from his face.

"You don't believe me?" Hope sounded hurt. Lightning raised her head to look at him but was awestruck. She finally got a good look at Hope in who knows how long. Hope was no longer the boy she knew. He was a man. A man who loved her.

_But why?_

"Hope…I know I helped you a lot when we were L'cie and I know young boys tend to get crushes so…"

"Is that what you really think?" Hope sharply cut her off. "Don't belittle my feelings Light." The tone of his voice caught her off guard.

"But…"

"Light…look at me." Lightning complied. "I've had feelings for you for over five centuries." Lightning's eyes widened. "Keeping that in mind, look into my eyes and tell me straight to my face that all that I feel is a simple crush." Lightning was overwhelmed by the intensity of his green eyes.

"But you know how I am. I am not a warm person, Hope." Lightning couldn't let him give up on his happiness for her. "You deserve someone just as kind and loving as you are."

"Light…the strong stubborn and prideful yet kind and caring soldier was the person I fell in love with." Lightning's eyes shot up to look at Hope. "So please, don't belittle yourself. Just stay the way you are. I don't want to change a single thing about you." Hope smiled and for the first time, Lightning felt her heart stop beating. "So, do you love me?"

"I…I don't know." Hope surprisingly didn't seem disappointed.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to force you into anything. Your happiness is my happiness even if it lies with another man." Lightning didn't expect to hear that.

_I…I really don't deserve you, Hope._

"I guess I should get going then." The light in the dream world started fading away. "It was nice to see you Light." Hope started to walk away but felt Lightning grab his hand. Hope didn't turn back and quietly listened.

"I….I miss you."

_I don't know if I love him or not but I know that I want him in my life. This is the only answer I can give him….for now._

Lightning couldn't see Hope smile but felt him intertwine their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze just before the light faded away.

"I miss you too."

**A/N:**

**And so we have finally come across an emotional Hope x Light moment. Yeah! But…Hope is still crystallized.**

**Hope: If I don't get to kiss her soon, I am going to take my frustrations out on you!**

**Light: You…you really want to kiss me?**

**Hope: *blushes* Who wouldn't?**

**Me: Yep! Exactly! Light, you are the ideal woman and everything I want in a woman but…..you belong to Hope. Someday, I wish to find and marry the woman who would make me feel the way you do now.**

**Hope: Wow…that's pretty deep.**

**Light: No kidding.**

**Me: Enough about me! This is all about you! You guys better give us some Hope x Light moments in Lightning Returns, got it?**


	11. Parallel Future: Your Eyes Part 1

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N:**

**Boy o boy! It has been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait. Busy with exam prep among other things. I got mocks coming up in March so don't expect updates during that month. My sincerest apologies. However, I will update the second part of this Parallel Future arc soon. **

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Parallel Future: Your Eyes.

Part 1

Lightning had no idea why she even agreed to this. She wasn't the type to enjoy some time in the park and yet….

_When did I get so soft?_

She didn't have an answer to that.

"Light!"

Or maybe, she did.

Hope Estheim, the director of Academy suggested they go out. She still cant believe how much he had changed.

_How much he changed me…_

As Hope made his way towards her, Lightning's gaze caught a group of girls surrounding Hope. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, Lighting tried to keep herself from slicing all of them down with her gunblade. Hope obviously got used to this. She shouldn't be surprised how popular he is but that doesn't mean that she should sit back and watch all this. Hope was too kind for his own good. After the group of girls were satisfied, Hope made his way to the bench. Lightning averted her gaze from him.

"Hi Light, sorry it took so long." Hope apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Lightning hissed. Hope was taken back before he sighed.

"Light…I really don't know what to say." His voice was filled with guilt and that made her feel guilty.

"Then don't say anything." Hope sat down next to her, keeping a comfortable distance.

"Look at me." Hopes voice was assertive. She complied and was surprised to find green eyes washed over with love and care. "I wish you would trust me more….after all I am your…."

"I know! Don't remind me!" Lightning snapped. Hope wasn't fazed at all. He gently held her hand and the physical contact startled her. Noticing her reaction, he immediately let go. Hopes heart couldn't bear much more of this.

"Light…its because I love you." Lightning went wide eyed, still not used to those words. "I am afraid Light, afraid of touching you because you don't like it. But I don't know any other way to give you some assurance of my feelings."

"Hope…its not you…its me." Lightning immediately regretted everything she had said. "You shouldn't waste your time with me. I don't deserve it."

"Why do you always say that?" Lightning kept silent. "I can't help you if you wont let me."

"I don't need your help."

"Right….I am starting to wonder myself." Hope smiled sadly.

"What?"

"That this was a mistake after all." Hope got up from the bench but something kicked Lighting into overdrive and she suddenly grabbed the fabric of his shirt. Hope smiled while Lightning was shocked at her own reaction. "See Light, you do need me." Hope grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I wont leave you Light, that I promise you." Lightning noticed the object that had sealed her fate with his shine on her finger. "Lets go home."

* * *

"I'll prepare some dinner. Rest up a bit." Hope said. Lightning nodded and went to her room.

_Our room…_

Lightning still couldn't get used to the idea of being married to Hope. Its not that she didn't like it, its just that…

_He could've had a better life….without me._

That thought always hurt Lightning but it was the truth. Hope was the Director, leader of the existing human race but what about her?

_I…I'm….I'm no one._

With these thoughts circulating her brain, she didn't even notice Hope enter the room.

"Hope you like it." He handed her the plate. Lightning took the plate as the tip of their fingers brushed against each other. Lightning expected Hope to feel embarrassed as he always was but was shocked to find no apparent expression on his face. Its almost as if….

_He's given up on me._

An uncomfortable silence followed as they ate together. Lightning wanted Hope to talk about something, anything but to no avail. He usually talked about his work, future prospects, their relationship but now?

_He's become even colder than me right now._

"Hope..we need to talk." Lightning began when they finished eating.

"The divorce talk huh?" Hope replied while casting his gaze down.

"Hope…I…" Lightning tried to make this as easy as possible. She even tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder. It was rare for her to instigate any physical contact but even then Hope simply brushed it aside.

"I know Light…you don't feel what I feel for you."

_Hope…that's not…_

"I am so sorry Light. Forgive me for forcing you into this…this…" Hopes voice cracked with sorrow. "This pathetic life with me."

"Its not pathetic!" Lightning snapped. " I want to know more about you! I want to spend more time with you! I…I…" Lightning lost her breath and Hope went wide eyed at the sudden revelation. He shifted closer to her and raised her chin so she could look at him.

"Light…" Hope didn't know what to say.

"Hope…I…I don't want you to waste your life with me. I married you because I….I have feelings for you…feelings I cant explain but I…I really am selfish." Lightning averted her gaze. "You could've had anyone you wanted. Someone smarter, richer, prettier and more loving than me. I…I can't be the wife you deserve." Hope suddenly embraced her tight sending sparks flying within her body. She felt like she could die if she forgot how to breathe.

"Light…I can have all that but…" Hope looked straight into her strong blue sapphires, the ones he fell in love with. "I would trade all that and more just to have you by my side." Lightning felt like shedding tears. "Lightning…I accepted you for everything, faults and all. I love you just the way you are. Don't belittle my feelings or yourself." Hope buried his face in her hair. "I'm glad you love me so much." Lightning tensed up. "Always thinking whats best for me even if it means discarding yourself. Oh Light.." Hope strengthened his grip on her. "You don't need to be all lovey dovey with me."

"Hope…you really deserve someone like yourself. Kind, loving,caring.."

"I am who I am because of you." Hope cut her off. "You are all that and more. You may not express your love in words but you do so in your actions."

"Idiot…" Lightning shed a single tear. Feeling Hope, his body filled with love and care made her happy.

_Love and care for me.._

"I don't mind if we don't even get to have a first kiss. I know you're not the type to…."

Hope couldn't finish that sentence as he was silenced the moment Lightnings lips crashed against his. Shock and disbelief was soon replaced by love and a delicate passion. Time slowly crept by but the both of them wouldn't let go, savoring their first kiss. There was a sudden influx of emotions but they were all dominated by their desire to need the other. After a short eternity, they separated, out of breath. Even when they pulled apart, Hope connected their foreheads, keeping as little distance as possible between them.

"Wow…" Hope was in a daze. "Please don't tell me that I'm trapped in some paradox." Lightning giggled.

_OMG!…she…she actually giggled!_

"Who knows. I'm not sure myself." Lightning joked.

"Light…why did you do that?" The atmosphere got seriously tensing once again.

"I don't know. You are my husband after all and I do have feelings for you so…so I guess…I just.." Lightning was interrupted by Hopes laughter. "What?"

"Sorry, its just that I never expected such an explanation or even a kiss from you." Lightning's face fell.

"See…this is why you deserve someone better than me." She felt Hope place his hand on her cheek.

"Idiot…theres no one out there who can make my heart beat so fast and so slow at the same time…except you. I…I've loved you…for so long. Just waiting for the day you would wake up. Then you actually agreed to marry me." Hope smiled and Lightning felt her heart was going to give out. "I was so happy…it all feels like a dream to me. Thank you Light…for everything."

"I haven't done anything." Hope shook his head.

"I didn't survive on my own, remember. And I am not only referring to our L'cie days. When chaos took over, I wanted to end my life but I couldn't because…I….I had you to think about." Their eyes met and that was enough to figure out what the other wanted at this point. Lightning took charge and pushed him on to the bed and took a comfortable position above him. "You sure?"

"As sure as I'm gonna get."

"Then don't look so nervous."

"I could say the same about you." Lightnings face inched closer to Hopes.

"Well it is my first time so…"

"Same for me."

"I find that hard to believe." Hope joked.

"Why?" Hope trailed his hand across her cheek.

"You are so beautiful. Who wouldn't try?"

"Impossible." Lightning snorted with a tinge of pink on her face. "Theres no one who made me feel the way you do back then. You…you are my first love Hope." Hope brought her face down to his and connected their mouths in a tender kiss. Lightning tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Panting and out of breath, neither would relent as the kisses grew more passionate followed by the discarding of each others clothes. Lightning trailed her fingers across his strong chest, sending jolts of electricity through Hope.

"You are so…beautiful." Lightning said meeting his green emeralds with her blue ones.

"Isn't that what the guy usually says?" Hope joked.

"I am new to this, deal with it."

"No complaints here." Lightning trailed her kisses slowly down Hopes neck which caused him to moan. She then trailed it down his torso and slowly reaching his manhood. That's where Hope stopped her.

"Whats wrong?" Pulling her closer to his face, he touched her forehead with his.

"Your mouth doesn't belong there."

"Then where does it?"

"Against mine." Hope caught her lips in a fiery kiss.

The long night was filled with the cries of love and passion.

* * *

6 weeks later….

Hope watched his wife's sleeping face. She had started feeling comfortable in his presence and never got startled by any physical contact. In fact, Lightning couldn't get enough of him. Hope grinned. Even when she's fast asleep, Lightning still snuggled closer to his chest.

"I am the luckiest man in the world." Hope kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Light." He whispered in her ear. Soon, her eyes slowly opened revealing the blue hues he fell for.

"Morning." Lightning smiled.

"Hey Light." Hope smiled back and caught each other in a trance when their eyes met. "I still can't believe this."

"What's not to believe?"

"This…everything. I never imagined you would love me so much." Lightning grinned.

"Don't get too used to it. This is a side of me only you know Hope." Lightning cupped his face and brought it closer to hers. "And you're the only one who will ever get to know." She kissed him tenderly, gently but above all else, lovingly. They separated when they were out of breath.

"As much as I would love to be here the entire day, duty calls." Hope got up from the bed. "I'll make some breakfast."

"No, I'll make it."

"You sure? You never like to cook."

"Its not that I hate it..its just I am no good at it but I want to learn. I've been taking lessons from Serah." Lightnings face showed a slight hint of red. "I really want you to love my cooking." Hopes breath was caught in his lungs. He smiled and embraced her with a warm hug. "What's that for?"

"I don't know…I just." Hope took in the scent of her hair. "I just felt like it."

"You're getting too sentimental on me, partner." Hope grinned.

"I'll take a shower." Hope made his way to the bathroom. Before entering though, he looked at Lightning. "I can't wait to eat your cooking."

* * *

Lightning prepared to cook some breakfast for Hope but suddenly felt nauseous. She gripped her head in pain as the world started spinning around her. She felt like throwing up. Lightning tried to take heavy breaths to gain control over her body. She took a breath of relief once that was over.

_This has been going on for a while…am I sick?_

Lightning decided to visit the doctor soon but for now she wanted to concentrate on making Hope something to eat. However, that time was cut short when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Claire! Its been a while! How is my favourite couple doing?" Lightning sighed. Serah wouldn't change no matter what.

"Don't ask things like that out of the blue." Lightning scolded.

"But I wanna know if he treats you right. If he doesn't then I could beat him up or better yet you could dump him face first and find a new man."

"Serah…" Lightning's tone was dead serious and that shut Serah up on the other line. "I will never do that."

"But do you love him yet? I mean I was pretty shocked that you actually married him. You sure about this? Don't do this if you're not comfortable with the idea. Even Hope wouldn't want this if you didn't feel happy."

_Do I love him yet?_

That question brought a smile to her face. "That is a silly question, Serah." Even Serah could feel the happiness radiating from her words on the other line.

"It finally happened huh? My sister…THE LIGHTNING FARRON fell in love for the first time."

"You could say that." Lightning was beaming with happiness. "I didn't think I would have a normal life till I met him."

"So how far have you two gone?"

"What?" Serah sighed.

"You know! Have you done 'it' yet?" Lightning caught on to what she was saying and felt the heat rise to her cheeks for some reason.

"NO! Stop asking such questions!"

"Why not! Come on! He's the hottest guy as voted by the people of Bhunivelze Haven and you are married to him! I want to be Aunt Serah soon!"

"Like I said, would you stop with the…." Lightning lost her words as a frightening revelation dawned on her. She was feeling nauseous for the past month and her period was long overdue.

_It couldn't be…._

Her grip on the phone loosened until it fell, leaving Lightning petrified, staring into blank space. She lost all ties to the world. She didn't even feel Hope sneak up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Light?" It didn't take Hope long to figure out that something was wrong. Lightning wasn't responding to anything. "Light!" Hope grabbed her shoulders and turned her around but to no avail. Lightning would not respond. She looked like a living corpse and it scared Hope to death. Hope did the only thing that came to mind. Lightning finally felt something. A warm sensation on her lips. Hope was kissing her with all that he had. Lightning pulled away when she regained her composure.

"Hope?"

"Whats wrong Light? Something wrong?" Hope asked while searching her eyes for any sign of pain or fear.

"N-nothing is wrong. I…I was just deep in thought, that's all." Lightning lied to Hope and it made her feel disgusted with herself. Hope knew that wasn't the case but decided to ask about it later.

"Sure, whatever you say." Hope took a few steps back and assessed the kitchen. "Still nothing on the table huh?" Lightning kept quiet. Hope sighed. "Guess I'll just have to get something from outside." Lightning averted her gaze but felt him approach her. "Light, will you look at me?" His tone was warm and kind. Lightning hesitated but raised her eyes to look at him. "I don't know whats wrong but I hope that you could tell me when you're ready. If its something I did, then please punish me, I don't mind. Heck, this silence is punishment enough." Lightning felt unsure of everything at this point. She went wide eyed as Hope embraced her with a hug. "I love you Light, don't forget that."

"Yeah…" That's all Lightning managed to say and it was barely a whisper. Hope nodded and left their home for work at the Academy, leaving Lightning alone with a situation she wasn't prepared to accept.

**A/N:**

**So there you have it! Part 1 of the Parallel Future arc Your Eyes. I am sure all of you are wondering whats going on with this? Well this isn't a direct chapter to the story. Think of it as a spin off. This is one out of the infinite possibilities of the future Lightning saw when she was in Valhalla. Plus, I really really wanted to write some Hope x Light romance scenes. I could not bear leaving those two separated so I improvised. How do you like the idea? How was Part 1 of Your Eyes? Any and all reviews are deeply appreciated. R & R **


	12. Parallel Future: Your Eyes Part 2

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: WOW! Its been a long time since I updated huh? Well after I got through the tough exams, I couldn't help but write my heart out. Even though I have some exams left, you my dear readers, come before that. So here it is! Part 2 of the Parallel future: Your Eyes. I was thinking of writing Part 3 but I might save it for later and get back to the main story. Thoughts? Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Parallel Future: Your Eyes.

Part 2

Hope hesitantly left the house. He had no idea what was going on with his wife but vowed to get to the bottom of it.

Things just started to work out between us. I am not going to let anything ruin that.

"Light…what happened?" Hope couldn't concentrate on his work. Usually he would be writing away like there was no tomorrow. He could still vividly see the lifeless expression on her face. Hope was cast out of his thoughts when his phone rang. The caller ID read Serah.

"Hello, Serah?"

"Hi Hope, how have you been?"

"Honestly, I've been better. Cant get any work done."

"Whats wrong?" Serah asked concerned.

"I…I really don't know. Is Light alright?"

"You should know the answer to that. You are her husband after all, right?"

"Yeah but…I am really lost on this one. Do you have any idea?"

"Well…it might've been my fault?" Serah timidly said.

"What did you do?" Hope raised his voice a bit and Serah noticed.

"Sheesh, don't go overboard." Serah scolded.

"Yeah…I am sorry. Its just…."

"I know you love her Hope, don't worry."

"Thanks for understanding."

"And she loves you too, don't forget that." Serah added.

"I wont."

"Well this morning I called her and kinda…well.."

"Well what?" Hope sounded impatient.

"I…ummm…asked her when would I become an aunt." Hope stopped to think for a minute and got an idea of whats going on.

"Serah...please, don't ask her or anyone else for that matter." Hope tried to control his anger.

"I know…but shes my sister so…"

"So what! Shes a very volatile woman! You can't play with her feelings like that! She just got used to the idea of being next to me and now of all things you brought that up!" Serah listened and got quite for a bit. She could hear Hope catch his breath on the other line.

"So, is that enough steam out of your system?"

"Yeah, kinda." Hope sighed.

"Men." Serah sighed heavily.

"Whatever…just don't do it again."

"You got it. I guess you should talk about this with her."

"I will, good bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Lightning couldn't believe it. Her knees almost gave out when she got the result.

_I don't know what to do…We never discussed about this._

Lightning slowly slid down against the wall, unable to keep her balance.

_Will he hate me for this?_

Lightning knew that Hope had a lot of responsibilities. No ordinary man could live up to all of them but Hope managed to do it somehow. As his wife, Lightning wanted nothing more but to relieve him of his tensions and give him a warm place to come back to. She never wanted to be a burden for him.

_Why…Why now…Damn it._

"Damn it!" Lightning gritted her teeth and hit her fist against the wall. She continued to hit the wall till her hands lost the strength to do so.

_I…I have a baby…his baby…our baby…inside of me_

Lightning once again looked over the dipstick that confirmed her fears. She threw it out the bathroom door in frustration and hung on to her knees in desperation.

_Will he leave me?_

That was Lightnings greatest fear after falling in love with Hope. She never expected that she would find love but instead found out that she desperately needed it.

_I need Hope._

Lightning could feel the tears starting to stain her face.

_I need him!_

"God! I never thought I would love him this much!"

But would Hope accept her now? She didn't know. She didn't want to know.

_Is it better if I leave him?_

She knows what the public thinks about them. She knows that everyone thinks that Hope made a mistake in marrying her. She knows that he would've been better off marrying an Academy scientist. She knows she can't live up to everyones expectations. She knows that she is….

_I am useless to Hope…_

"I…I don't know how I will live without him." Instinctively, her hands moved to her belly. "But now…theres a part of him with me. I'll survive without him…for his sake." Lightning started packing everything that she would need, all the while running out of tears to shed. She opened the door and prepared to leave behind her life with Hope. She shivered after realizing how cold it was outside but continued to move out nonetheless.

"Goodbye Hope…I'm sorry."

* * *

"No answer huh?" Hope tried calling Lightning but got no answer. "Oh well, it's better if I talk to her face to face." Hope put the cellphone back in his pocket. "It's really cold outside." As the cold wind hit him, he couldn't help but worry about Lightning. "I should get her some new winter clothes." Hope arrived at the door step and noticed something unusual.

_Why is the door open?_

Not taking any chances, Hope took out his gunblade in blade mode, ready for anything. He slowly pushed the door open and took cover at the side. Taking a careful glance, he saw nothing to which he took a breath of relief.

_Okay…that still doesn't explain the door._

"Maybe Light forgot to close it when she went out." Hope rationalized and entered his bedroom only to realize that something really was wrong. "Why on Pulse are all of her things gone?" Examining every inch of the room, he couldn't find anything to get to the bottom of this until he found a dipstick lying on the floor. By the looks of it, Hope deduced that someone threw it from the bathroom. Picking it up, Hope realized what it was. "A hCG dipstick. Used for confirming the presence of human chonrion gonadtrophin. Now why on earth would she use this, after all, the only reason you use this is….is to…." Hope's eyes widened with shock.

_It cant be…she cant…she wouldn't._

Hope knew that she was insecure about their marriage. He knew that she didn't want to be a burden so what would she do if she found out that she was pregnant?

_She…she would leave me thinking that I am better off without her…dear God…no….NO!_

Hope could feel the adrenaline fueling his fears. He searched the entire house, kicking down every door but there was no sign of her. Hope ran out of the house and started shouting her name.

"Light! Light!" He could care less what the people around him were thinking or muttering.

_I lost her once…I am not losing her again!_

* * *

Lightning arrived at the platform, taking a seat on a nearby bench. She impatiently waited for the train to arrive. There was no going back now. She had made her decision.

_Thank Etro no ones around here to see me like this._

Hardly anyone besides her was here.

_Guess it's that time of year huh?_

It's the winter and right about now, everyone would be in the warmth and comfort of their homes surrounded by their loved ones. Lightning had no one now. She planned to leave everything behind but…

_Hope…._

Even now, with her resolve, the thought of leaving him hurts. Not only because she will no doubt hurt him but also because she can't live without him.

"Hey there, could you give us some directions?" Lightning was snapped out of her thoughts. She was surrounded by four guys from all sides.

_Damn it! How could I let this happen._

"Excuse me? I didn't quite get that." She planned on getting out of this nice and easy.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you could tell us where we are." One of the guys spoke.

"Or maybe you could come with us." Another spoke.

_Shit..looks like theres no getting by this._

"I really don't have time for this." Lightning spoke boldly.

"What's that?"

"If you all know whats good for you, then you better get out of here, or else." All of them started laughing.

"Really? Lets find out, shall we?" One of the guys tried to grab her wrist but Lightning acted fast. She punched him straight in the face and the man fell backwards. "You little….! " He didn't get a chance to finish as Lightning put her boot over his throat. The others cowered back.

"What the hell is she?!"

"Don't mind her! She's all alone! Get her!" This would've been much easier if she still had her powers as a L'cie. Lightning hit the guy who was at her mercy right between the legs, effectively neutralizing him. She took a few steps backwards to get into a battle stance but bumped into someones chest.

_How did he get behind me!_

Quickly, Lightning turned and instinctively punched him in the face. The mans face turned to one side, but he didn't say anything. In that one moment, she got a good look at him. Green eyes and platinum hair. Lightning froze. She had punched him.

"H-Hope…" Hope pushed her aside and went ahead to fight the men.

"Who the hell is this guy? Oh shit! That's…"

"That's the Director! What should we do?"

"Who cares what he is, he is just one guy!"

Lightning knew as she looked at his back that Hope was giving off a terrible aura. Right now, Hope was far more dangerous than herself. One of the guys tried to land a punch but Hope side stepped and elbowed him in the side. Another tried to get him from behind but Hope kicked him straight in the neck. In the blink of an eye, the two men had fallen leaving only one who suddenly stopped infront of Hope, wishing that he wasn't born. Hope grabbed the back of his head and thrust it against the wall. There was a cracking sound and blood started flowing out from the assailant's head. After Hope was done, he turned towards Lightning. His face was sore from her punch as he made his way towards her. Lightning couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Hope firmly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. Through all her adventures, Lightning never feared anything. Neither monsters nor Fal'cie. But right now she was afraid of Hope.

* * *

Hope shut the door after he pushed Lightning into the living room. Her heart was pounding mercilessly against her chest as fear gripped her entire being.

_What will he do?_

Her fear turned into worry after seeing how much his face had swelled up from her punch. It took all of her courage to take some steps towards him. That didn't go unnoticed by Hope but he didn't move. Lightning couldn't make out the expression on his face as his long silver hair covered his face. She took one deep breath before moving her hand towards his cheek.

"Hope…I.." Immediately upon contact, Hope pushed her aside and struck a thunderous slap across the side of her face. Lightning nearly fell to the floor but she could care less about that. He had slapped her for the first time.

_Hope…he…he slapped me._

Taken over by shock, Lightning raised her head to look at him, only to find Hope on the verge of tears, a sight she never wanted to see.

_No! I…I never wanted you to cry!_

"Hope…I.." She lost her words when his face hardened.

"Just shut it!" Hope raised his fist to punch her in the face but Lightning didn't show any resistance. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for it. She deserved it. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see his fist frozen just mere inches from her face. Hope gritted his teeth, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "I cant even hit you! After all this…I..I just cant." Hope wasn't thinking straight. His thoughts weren't rational. Lightning knew it. This would be Hope's most vulnerable moment but she was glad that she could be here to get him through this.

"Hope…" Hearing his name, Hope glared at her.

"Don't say my name." Lightning was at a loss for words. "You cant say my name after what you just did. Don't think I am just going to welcome you back with open arms."

"I know." Lightnings face fell. Hope lift up her chin so they could meet eye to eye. Broken blue against fiery green.

"Why?" Hope raised his voice. "Why did you marry me?" Lightning tensed at the question. The answer was obvious but she couldn't say it. "Was everything a lie? Our marriage, our vows, our life….our relationship?"

"NO! It wasn't a lie!" Lightning shouted.

"Then why did you try to leave me?"

"I…I…"

"Did you think that I'd leave you, knowing you were pregnant?" Lightning eyes widened in shock. He knew.

"H-how did you…" Hope slammed his hand against the wall right next to her face.

"Answer the damn question! Is that what you think of me? That I am that kind of man? I really don't see any point in being together if that is the extent of your trust for me." Lightning was frozen with fear. The fear of being left alone. Her entire world was breaking apart just because Hope was misunderstanding everything. She had to speak up. Hope pulled back and retreated a few steps as he fell on his knees. "Just..just leave me be. I'm tired of living this..this lie. I am tired of trying. Tired of my feelings for you."

_No…no…Don't say it Hope…Don't!_

Hope got up and turned his back on her.

_No…_

"I'm leaving the house in your care. Its yours."

_No…_

"I'll move into the Academy."

_No…_

"You could go for abortion."

_No…_

"You can take off the ring and throw it away or something."

_No…_

"Good bye…" Hope started walking away.

"NO!" Lightning tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Don't leave me!" Hope tried to struggle out of it but he was overwhelmed. Not by the strength of her embrace but by the strength of her words. Hope stopped resisting as Lightning cried into his chest. After a while she stopped crying. She had run out of tears to shed. She positioned herself above Hope who was lying on the floor with his gaze averted. "Look at me…please." Hope was startled after hearing her plea. He complied and looked at her.

"Why?" Hope managed to mutter.

"Because I love you."

"No….dont…don't say it." Hope begged her. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"I have to…make things clear between us." Lightning cupped his face in her hands, making him look into her eyes. Eyes washed over with love and care. "I love you."

"Why did you leave?" Lighting let go of his face and rested her head on his chest.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That I was a burden to you. I know everyone doesn't think that I am worthy to be your wife. You've heard it from others right?" Hope remained silent. "You work yourself to death for everyone's sake. You don't need someone who is high maintenance like me. You need someone who makes you feel comfortable. Not someone like me who always keeps barriers to push everyone away. You shouldn't deal with that but…." She got up to look at him and smiled. "You never gave up. You were always there beside me but I didn't notice until I realized that I was madly in love with you." She caressed his cheek. "You proposed to me, married me, made me the luckiest and happiest woman alive and now…" She brought his hand to her belly. "We have given life. The life we created is inside me." Hope couldn't help but cry. Lightning wiped his tears away. "I didn't want this to be a burden as well." Lightning felt a new stream of tears fall down her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I'm really stupid, aren't I?"

"Idiot!" Hope hugged her fiercely as Lighting stroked his soft platinum hair.

"I'm really insensitive when it comes to this. I..I never realized how much pain I put you through. I know I always say that you deserve someone better but no more. You don't need anyone else. If you are happy then I am happy, if you cry then I will cry, if you are uncertain then I will talk about it with you, if you suffer then I will comfort you but I will never leave you..never again. I WILL become the woman you deserve." Hope couldn't help but smile after everything. Hope had cried out his insecurities and pain but somehow, Lighting managed to make him smile regardless of everything. Hope brought her face closer.

"You are already the woman I deserve. You always were." Hope connected their lips in a loving kiss.

_I don't know what the future holds for us but as long as we are together, I know we can make it through anything._

**A/N:**

**Phew! Glad that's over! Hope it was a good read. Next chapter, we will return to the main story…as soon as I figure out what to write :3 oh and after my exams end which would be around Friday. So hope you can all wait till then. Forgive me if I cause you too much suffering but even Hope and Light need a break once in a while right? **

**Hope and Light: NO WE DON'T! **

**Sheesh. Ok, I will try to update as soon as I can. Till then, happy reading and please share your thoughts and as always REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N:**

**It done! Phew! I really struggled with this chapter. How was it? Oh yeah, we are now officially back on track on the main story! But there will be more Parallel Future chappies to come in the future! Read em and tell me what ya think.**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 11: Who am I?

"Hope, I have a proposition for you." Hope crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening." Death grinned.

"What if I told you that there was a way to undo your crystallization?"

"I'd say what's the catch?"

"No catch whatsoever. Think about it." Death appeared behind Hope and placed his hands on Hope's shoulders. "You can return back to her." Hope's fury was ignited as he swiftly turned around and grabbed Death by the neck and started strangling him.

"Don't ever use her as an excuse." Hope glared fiercely at Death but he was unfazed.

"As you wish." Death disappeared from Hope's grasp and reappeared behind him. "To be honest I am tired of living in this prison. Who knows how long it will take you to return. Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? I do not have time for that."

"Is that why you are trying to help me?" Hope sounded skeptical.

"Your distrust is justified however I have a plan to carry out and I don't want any unnecessary obstacles."

"Let's hear it then."

"I can use my power to release us from this prison however you must accept it." Death extended his hand towards Hope.

"But?"

"If you would recall Fang and Vanille's situation, it would become more clear. When they awakened, they had lost something very important." Hope thought about it carefully and realized what Death was talking about.

_Should I sacrifice that? I don't know how Light will feel about this….but…I can't protect her when I am here. I…I want to be with her._

Hope took hold of Death's hand and suddenly there was a blinding light. The crystal world around them was falling apart. "I have accepted your proposal but know this." Hope pulled Death closer so he could look straight into his eyes. Eyes burning fiercely with the last remnants of his Falcie power. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will end you. I will make sure you learn that there are far worse things than death."

* * *

Lightning woke up after dreaming about a different future. The future where she and Hope were married.

_I loved him in that timeline. Is it possible that I love him in this timeline as well?_

After becoming the guardian of Etro, Lightning was bestowed with the power to gaze into different futures. Some were horrible but others were great. There were many timelines where she had to witness Serah die over and over again. But there were timelines where she was alive and happy. There were also timelines where Hope and she were together. The first time she found out that she and Hope ended up together was a great shock to Lightning. She never imagined that Hope of all people would win over her heart. Then again, she couldn't imagine anyone but Hope succeeding.

_I…I miss him. I want to be with him but that doesn't mean that I love him._

Lightning was freed from her thoughts when Serah entered her room.

"How are you feeling Claire?"

"I've been better."

"Is this about Hope?" Lightning glared at her sister.

"Why do you keep pestering me about him."

"Isn't it obvious?" Serah sat next to her sister, ignoring the glare she was giving. "I want you to figure out your feelings for him."

"There is nothing to figure out."

"Yes there is! Stop doing this to yourself! I can't …I can't face you if you don't try to find some happiness." Lightning tried to argue but lost her words as she saw Serah shedding a few tears. "Ever since we were little, you sacrificed everything for me. I found love in Snow. We are getting married but I am the younger sister. How is it fair for the younger sister to get married before the older one?" Serah took hold of Lightning's hand. "I..I took away your chance at happiness. You were never able to experience it because you were too busy sacrificing your happiness for mine."

"Serah…" Lightning hugged her sister. "I never blamed you for anything so don't beat yourself over this. It was my choice what I wanted to do with my life, not yours or anyone else."

"But…"

"When I think about it, I'm glad I did what I did because if I didn't, then I never would've met Hope." Serah looked up at her sister with wide eyes.

"You mean…" Lightning shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't know if I love him but I know that I want to be with him. Whether as a friend or a lover, I don't know. But you will be the first one to know so cheer up, okay?" Lightning smiled and Serah felt at ease. She rested her head on Lightning's lap.

"I just wish things were different for you." Lightning stroked her hair.

"I know." She smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

"Oh, siblings love! How…pathetic." Pain said with disgust as he floated outside the window of Lightning's room. His blonde hair swaying with the wind, Pain continued to watch over the Farron sisters until he felt a familiar presence. Pain grinned as he gently descended down to the ground and hid in the shadows. He took out a rose from his hands out of nowhere and smelled it. "I don't like it when you interrupt me, Fear." Pain swiftly used his fingers to shoot the rose like an arrow against the wall behind him, effectively destroying it. After the smoke cleared, a figure emerged from the shadows behind Pain.

"Could you be a little more conspicuous?" The figure didn't have a real form. It was as if the shadows had come to life. Pain still had an amused look on his face.

"Sue me then."

"I think I will leave that job with War." Upon the mere mention of that name, Pain's blood ran cold as he quickly moved his hands back and forth in front of Fear.

"No! No! Nooooooo! Absolutely not! Don't spoil my fun by bringing him into this." Pain begged Fear.

"Just be glad he was tasked with gathering the other souls touched by Cosmos and Chaos." After hearing that, Pain overdramatically wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Phew! Wait a sec! If you knew that then why threaten me?!"

"Can't I have a sense of humour?"

"No! It makes no sense when I can't see the amused look on your face!" Pain pointed at Fear. "Do you even have a face?"

"Who knows?" Pain pouted.

"Party pooper! No cake for you!"

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come and visit Hope with us, sis!" Snow announced cheerfully.

"I am not your sister." Lightning sighed. To prove his point, Snow held Serah close.

"Not yet I ain't." Snow winked at Lightning and she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me."

_I just had to see Hope today. I haven't visited him in a while. As his friend, I have a duty to visit him often, right?_

"Wish Sazh and Noel could come but they were busy." Serah added.

"Don't worry, they will visit later today especially since his birthday is pretty close."

_That's right. His birthday is coming up. Wonder what I should get him?_

Looking at Lightning deep in thought, Snow couldn't help but resist. "Come on sis! All you need to do is go out on a date with-" Snow was shut up as soon as Lightning's fist connected with his jaw. "Point taken."

"Guys?" Serah started.

"Yeah babe?"

"Did we move Hope's crystal?"

"What do you mean?" As soon as Serah mentioned Hope's crystal, Lightning's eyes darted towards the usual spot but there was nothing there.

_What is going on?! I..I can't lose him again!_

Lightning scouted the throne room of Valhalla as fast as she could but found nothing however she soon realized that something was wrong. She could feel someone's presence like a sixth sense. She could feel eyes watching her every move. She looked carefully into the shadows and could point out the shape of a human body. In the blink of an eye, without warning, Lightning attacked as she shot a few rounds from her gunblade. Alarmed, Snow and Serah formed a defensive formation around Lightning as the figure jumped out of harms way and into the light of the room. Now everyone could see who it was but no one expected it to be….

"H-Hope…" Lightning was the first to break the silence. His once perfect smooth platinum hair was longer and messy while the right half of his Academy uniform shirt was ripped off. Lightning took a few steps towards him but Hope retreated backwards as fear gripped his face.

"Stay back!" Hope unleashed a fire spell at Lightning but surprisingly it was very weak so it didn't do anything to Lightning.

_Whats going on? Why…Why are you acting like this?_

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong? What happened?" Snow tried to calm Hope down.

"L-light…Light…Light…" Hope continued muttering those same words over and over and the way he spoke it terrified Lightning. "I…I don't remember anything except that word." Silence took over the entire room. Hope grabbed his head in pain. "Could you tell me?" Hope looked in Lightning's direction and begged. "Who or what is this Light? I…I don't know! Who..who am I?!"

**A/N:**

**Amnesia city! Remember back in XIII, Fang and Vanille had lost some memories when they woke up from being crystals particularly those on Ragnarok. So, taking that little fact, I twisted it to put our favourite platinum hair mage in a bit of trouble. Waking up from being crystal that quick has its price after all. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R!**

**Btw, I started making Amvs and heres my latest one! Couldn't upload to youtube cuz of certain problems but you wont be disappointed!**

** ?cw4vs6s6f3ufb80**

**oh, to view the link u will have to write the words that are above and before them, write the usual mediafire address.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N:**

**Its been a while hasn't it? I hate to be the bringer of bad news but I got finals coming up so….yeah..not gonna be able to update anytime soon. Sorry guys, I really love writing this fic but somethings in life you just do, right? Oh and I hope I haven't lost my touch! **

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 12: Just don't get it.

"And then you ended up being the Director." Serah concluded as she explained everything about his life to Hope. She explained perfectly but Hope on the other hand just couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in." Hope started. "I mean…I just cant believe that I did all those things." Serah looked disappointed. "Don't worry!" Hope tried to cheer her up. "I am sure that my memories will return…eventually, right Se-….ummm Serah was it?"

"You even have a hard time remembering our names." Hope couldn't say anything.

_I…I really must be close with them if they feel so terrible. It makes me feel a bit guilty for making them suffer like this._

"Don't worry Serah." Snow patted her back. "These things take time."

"Yeah, here has a point." Sazh agreed.

"I still can't believe this…Hope…getting amnesia." Noel sighed. "I feel like the whole world is against us."

"No kidding but we cant let this get us down. We persevere and fight on like always." Snow tried to talk everyone out of their doubts but Hope on the other hand wasn't paying attention.

_Fal'cie…L'cie…destruction of Cocoon…I really don't know what to think. Family! What about my family?!_

"Ummm, excuse me everyone but…" Hope spoke up to get everyone's attention. "Do I have family?" The room fell silent. Serah was sure to leave out details that could bring Hope on the verge of breaking down in despair. She couldn't possibly drop a bomb shell like that, telling him that his parents died.

"W-we should probably talk about this some other time. First we gotta give you a bit of training." Snow broke the silence.

"Training?"

"Yeah, for survival and all that. I am sure a few training sessions with Lightning will jog up a few memories, right sis?" Snow looked in Lightning direction as she was standing against the wall. She refused to acknowledge anything.

_Sheesh, what's wrong with her? I think I should keep away from her but if she could bring back my memories then I have no choice._

Hope looked at his left hand, inspecting his fingers before sighing.

"I'm not married right?" Everyone looked strangely at Hope. "I mean if I was I'd have a ring …I really thought I'd be married at this age, guess not? Do I have a girlfriend or someone special?" Hope looked at Serah while everyone turned their gaze in Lightning's direction. Lightning though taken back by the question at first, regained her apathetic demeanor soon enough.

"Why would you ask that?" Serah asked.

"Is it that strange to ask? I mean if I had someone like that then I cant imagine how much they would be hurting inside." Bullseye. Even if Hope had lost his memories, he still retained his caring personality and was able to read Lightning's thoughts, even if he wasn't aware of it. "So…do I?"

"Well…ummm." Serah stuttered.

"No, you don't." Lightning spoke in a firm and cold voice. Hopes face fell in disappointment.

"Oh..I see." Serah was glaring at Lightning but she simply ignored it.

_What's the deal with her? She could've told me in a gentler way! I really am not going to get along with her, am I? What was her name again?_

"Ummm, what was your name again?" Hope looked in Lightning's direction but she averted her gaze and walked out of the room.

_Hell with this! She is so frustrating!_

Hope got up and went after her as everyone looked on in shock.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Snow asked.

"No. This is something between him and Lightning. Lets see how things work out." Noel answered.

* * *

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me. We may actually hate each other for all I know but I at least want to know your name." Lightning couldn't take this anymore. How could he forget about everyone? About her? After all they had been through. She hated this. Hope was pushing her to the limit. Lightning tried to avoid him but Hope firmly grabbed her wrist. This wasn't going to end well. "I really don't like you." That did it. Lightning couldn't contain her frustrations anymore. How could he say that to her? After he said that he loved her and now...Lightning didnt want to think any further. His words, his face, his voice...it brought all of her insecurities and vulnerability out. She didnt have feelings for him. Not like this.

"Let go of me!" Lightning shouted in his face but Hope was unfazed.

"Oh, so she talks! Who knew?" Hope literally spat at her face. "Just tell me your name and you can leave." If someone acted like this, Lightning would've broken them in half but this was Hope. She couldn't do it. She couldn't lay a hand on him.

"Lightning. Lightning Farron." Lightning spoke in a low voice but Hope heard it. Hope let go of her wrist.

"Now was that so hard, Miss Farron?" Her eyes widened in shock. Hope wasn't even going to call her Lightning. It was as if he was making sure that they would remain complete strangers. Lightning couldn't take it. She felt like beating him to a bloody pulp. She wanted to run. She wanted to shout right in his face. She wanted to cry.

"W-what did you call me?"

"What? I can't call you Miss Farron? Then wh-" Hope was interrupted as he saw Lightning swing her fist at Hope who as a reflex raised his hands to save his face but he never felt the blow. Lightning's fist remained in the air, just mere inches from his face.

"What the hell!" Hope shouted. "I really don't know if I can deal with you nor do I want to at this…" Hope shut up when he looked at her eyes. He could read her like an open book the moment his eyes met hers. She averted her gaze immediately but Hope had seen enough.

_She…she looked like she was in pain. But…but why? Doesn't she hate me? Then why?_

Hope suddenly regretted everything he had done to offend her. The guilt evident in his eyes he tried reaching for her but she moved away.

_Who is she? Why is she so vulnerable all of a sudden? Why do I feel like wanting to comfort her?_

Hope brought his hands to rest on her shoulders but Lightning shuddered at the physical contact. She immediately pushed him away. Hope didn't know why but he felt sad.

"Dont touch me!" Lightning shouted in his face. Hope still wanted to reach out to her but he didnt know how. She wouldnt let him. Was she always like this?

_I…I feel sad for her. What happened to her that caused her to become like this. I..I want to help her._

"Light…I'm sorry." The moment he said those words, Lightning shot her eyes up at Hope. Lightning felt the tight pain in her chest fade away when Hope called her Light.

"What did you call me Hope?" She asked just to be sure. Lightning's eyes were glued to his face and Hope found it hard to reply when she looked at him like that.

"I…I..I just said…" Hope couldn't remove his gaze from hers. His eyes were fixated on hers.

_Who…who is this woman? I…why do I suddenly feel drawn to her?_

However, Hope was overcome with a great pain in his head as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head. A rush of broken fragments made their way into his head. Cocoon, Pulse, their journey, bits and pieces found their way back inside his mind.

_It's true…I really was a L'cie. I met these people…I…_

Hope couldn't think of anything as he suddenly felt warmth. Lightning had bent down and held him close.

_Why did she just…I don't get her at all._

"Does it hurt?" Lightning asked gently as her eyes softened.

"N-no…I'm okay…thankyou." Lightning still held him close for a few seconds. Time slowly crept by and as much as Hope didn't like to admit it, he liked this. He liked this unexpected caring side of her.

_Who is she? Why did she suddenly change? _

"Let's go, we have to whip you into shape." Lightning smiled and told Hope to follow her.

_She...she actually smiled._

"S-sure." Hope followed Lightning as he continued to observe the woman who acted like she hated him but suddenly embraced him. Lightning couldn't help but smile. He didn't remember her at all but for a second, he called her Light and right now that meant more to her than anything else in the world. Hope was oblivious to her smile as he could only look at her back as they made their way to the field.

_Who…who are you to me?_

**A/N:**

**And that's that for chapter 12! Hope you liked it! I wonder myself how am I going to get them together after all this but rest assured, it will be epic! I have big plans for this fic! Big plans indeed XD As always, tell me what ya think by leaving a review. R & R.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: Boy o boy, its been long, too long! I still got 3 exams left but I had a break of 5 days and felt like writing so heres the result.**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 13: Friends?

"Hope!"

_Someone…calling my name?_

"Hope, you are being deceived."

_Deceived? By who?_

"Everyone around you is a liar."

_Everyone?_

"They are the source of all your pain and misery."

_What?_

"You can only trust me."

_Who exactly are you._

"I am you."

* * *

I woke up from my sleep after that dream. "Was it a dream?" I wondered as I got up from bed and fixed my messy hair. I didn't really like getting up, not a morning person after all. I went to the bathroom sink as I gazed at the reflection on the mirror. "I really should sleep early." I yawned as I took out my toothbrush and put on some toothpaste and brushed my teeth. As I did and looked at the mirror again, my eyes widened and the toothbrush fell from my hands as I saw a darker version of myself. Closing my eyes and opening them again, I was relieved to see that it was still me in the reflection. "Great, amnesia and now hallucinations."

* * *

"Lightning, are you sure?" Snow asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself. We are NOT going to tell him about his parents."

"Are you sure that this is the best course of action? I mean, he deserves to know." Noel said.

"But soldier girl's got a point, the way he is now, Hope wouldn't be able to take the news." Sazh agreed.

"I still don't like this. Keeping secrets from him." Serah's face fell.

"Yeah, it doesn't sit right with me." Snow agreed with his fiancée.

_There's no way I am going to hurt Hope. Neither physically nor emotionally. I can't tell him._

"So what do you propose we do? Tell him how his mother died? Snow, do you really want a grown Hope going after your head?" Snow swallowed hard. "As for his father, he would only blame himself. We cant have him in that condition."

"But he needs his memories back." Noel reasoned.

"And he will but not now."

"You are only trying to delay the inevitable. He will learn either one way or the other. I think its best if we told him ourselves so we can avoid any misunderstandings." Serah looked over towards Lightning, pleading.

_I…I can't let him go through that pain again. Its better if he never remembers. I still feel the pain of my parent's deaths. _

"No! And that's final." Lightning ended the discussion.

"Hey guys! Something wrong?" All eyes darted towards Hope entering the room. "I heard shouting."

"No! Nothing's wrong. We were just discussing." Snow said and Lightning glared intensely at him.

_Idiot!_

"Oh, discussing what?" Hope asked.

"Umm…" Snow tried to search for an excuse but soon got a brilliant idea."It's pretty complicated but I am sure Lightning would tell you all about it, right sis?" Snow gave a thumbs up to Lightning who gritted her teeth.

_I am going to kill him!_

"Great idea!" Serah thought Snow was a genius. "You can go talk with Lightning while we prepare some breakfast."

"Are you sure? I don't think Lightning would-"

"Hey kiddo! It aint nice to keep the lady waiting." Sazh told Hope. "Be a man and talk to her."

"Umm, okay? I guess." Hope agreed.

"Fine." Lightning sighed. "Let's go to talk at the roof." She made her way towards Hope but as she moved past Snow, he could swear the temperature dropped a few degrees. They left together as Snow took a deep breath.

"Phew! Thought I was a goner!"

"You really like walking on thin ice, don't ya?" Sazh let out an annoyed sigh.

"But it was brilliant! You got Hope and Claire together alone for a while! I am so proud of you!" Serah hugged Snow.

"Thanks babe, just doing my job as match maker."

"Match maker? Really?" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Just you wait and see! I am going to get those two together and then I am going to get you and Yeul together!" Noel's jaw almost fell off its hinges at Snows remark as everyone except Noel laughed together.

* * *

They arrived at the roof as Hope looked ahead and below while Lightning stood beside him, wondering what she should say.

"It's pretty hard to believe." Hope started.

"What is?"

"This..everything…everyone." Hope looked on ahead. "I can't believe I led everyone as Director." Hope laughed. "I must look pretty pathetic right now huh?"

"No!" Lightning replied without thinking and her distressed tone caught Hopes attention, not expecting her to talk that way. Lightning took a few seconds to regain her composure and continued. "Everyone understands your situation and I know where you're coming from."

"Is that so?" Hopes eyes naturally drifted towards her. "How can you tell?"

"The feeling of not being able to do anything when there's so much to do. I know it very well." Hope could've sworn he saw something in her eyes. He couldn't explain it in words. It just made him feel a connection with her.

"From what I can gather, you shoulder every burden and though everyone is grateful but I…" Hope averted his gaze. "I hate it." Lightning was shocked but didn't show it.

"You hate me for it?"

"For some reason, I don't like it when you take over the duty of saving the world all alone. You're only human."

"I'm far from it Hope." Hopes expression hardened.

"No, that would be me." Lightning's eyes widened.

"You remember?" Hope shook his head.

"No but I do feel some power within me. I can't explain it but I think it's the reason for my memory loss." Lightning felt guilty.

_No…it's my fault._

"Well, someone has to save the world and I just happen to be the one who can do it."

"Isn't that a bit arrogant of you?" Lightning felt annoyed at the remark.

"Careful Hope, don't say things you will regret." Hope met the intensity of her gaze with his own.

"I can say the same to you."

"Why are you acting like this?" Lightning asked.

"Because I don't like to see you go out there and get hurt…or worse."

"It's none of your business, Hope." Lightning turned her back on him. Hope was irritated and raised his voice.

"Then I will make it my business." Lightning turned back to punch him but stopped mere inches from his face. However, Hope stood determined.

"Why?" Lightning gritted her teeth. Hope softened his expression and gently took hold of her hand and lowered it from his face.

"I might be wrong because I still don't have all my memories but…" Hope smiled which surprised Lightning. "It's because you're my best friend."

_Best friend….right._

"Best friends huh?" Lightning removed her hand from Hopes.

"Am I wrong?"

"First, how did you figure I was your best friend? I thought you hated me?" Hope scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I am starting to feel like we are on the same wavelength and though there are some things about you that I didn't like at first-"

"Gee, thanks."

"But, I feel like I can tell you everything." Lightning's expression softened. "So, friends?" Hope extended his hand. Lightning accepted and shook his hand.

"No." Hope was confused. "Best friends." Hope smiled but then tightened his grip on her hand.

"And as your best friend, I expect you don't try to go and save the world on your own."

"We'll see." Lightning tightened her grip as well. They let go soon after.

"So, what was the discussion about earlier?" Hope asked curious.

"Nothing much."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Hope asked skeptically.

"Think what you want." Lightning crossed her arms.

"Fine, I won't ask again cause I know it's something all of you can't tell me yet." Lightning raised her eyes towards him. "I'm not an idiot Lightning but just answer one question." Lightning looked at him. "You all wouldn't ever lie to me, right?" Lightning was taken back but replied with a bit of hesitation.

"Ofcourse not."

"Well then, see you down for breakfast later."

"You aren't coming?"

"I'll come later. I want to stay up here for a while."

"Then..I'll stay with you." Hope stared wide eyed at Lightning.

"You sure?" Lightning felt guilty about keeping things from Hope. This was the least she could do to ease her conscience. Lightning nodded as they looked ahead towards Bhunivelze Haven. As they looked ahead, a voice made its presence known at the back of Hopes mind.

_She is the biggest liar of them all._

**A/N:**

**Oh my! Someone just got friendzoned! Was it Lightning who friendzoned Hope or the other way around? Or both! XD As always R & R. Oh and cant wait for Lightning Returns! Just saw the new trailer and everyone except Hope is against her. How fitting! XD**


	16. Chapter 14

**Be my Hope, Be my Light**

**A/N: Yeah! Its an update! I warn you though, this is dark, not what I usually go for but the situation called for it :3**

**I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 14: I Remember

"So, what did you two talk about yesterday?" My head turned towards Serah as I poured some tea.

"Not much, did she say anything?" Serah shook her head as I took a sip.

"We aren't on good terms right now." She looked sad and that didn't sit right with me. It wasn't too hard to figure out the reason why Lightning wouldn't talk to her.

"Serah." I started and she raised her head to look at me. "I know there are things you can't tell me." Her eyes widened but that much was expected. "But trust me when I say that I don't hold it against any of you." I smiled and she did the same.

"Thanks Hope, you don't know how much that means to us." I laughed.

"Oh come on, it isn't that big of a deal. We are friends after all."

"Yep!" She cheered. As I looked at her, beaming with such joy, for some reason, I couldn't help but imagine. Imagine how Lightning would look like if she was happy. "Hope?" I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"It isn't nice to stare." I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as red tinted my cheeks.

"Sorry! I just, you know..couldn't help but think." There was something in her eyes. I don't know what but I suddenly felt like getting out of here.

"Oh.." She gave a playful smirk as she placed her elbows on the table, her face over her hands and stared at me. "Do tell." I swallowed hard and started sweating.

_Does this dominance run in the family!_

"W-well you see.." I started.

"Uh huh."

"Forgive me if I say something out of place but I was thinking how Lightning would look like if she was happy." After hearing my words, gone was the playful look on her face, replaced by something I couldn't quite get.

"You were thinking about my sister?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, the thought just came naturally I guess, looking at you." Her face fell.

"Yet you don't remember much about her, do you?"

"Yes but I remembered that she is my best friend." For some reason, she felt disgusted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She got up from her seat and left. "Excuse me."

_That was…awkward._

* * *

I was alone and started sipping my tea but suddenly felt a presence out of nowhere. I looked and saw Serah sitting beside me. I was frozen in place. My hold on the mug became weaker while my hands started trembling. She had a bloody face with a sadistic smile as she gazed at me. As she moved closer towards my face, I wanted to run and scream but my legs wouldn't move and I lost all the air from my lungs. I could feel a very menacing aura. It was evil. Pure evil. She giggled as she moved closer and closer until she was a breath away. Her eyes pierced through mine, sucking the life out of my soul. Her eyes were red. Her hair was black but I hadn't noticed as my eyes remained fixed on hers.

_Red..red eyes..why does it feel so familiar? This..this feeling._

Suddenly, her head fell off her shoulders and landed on my lap. The mug fell from my hand as it shattered into several pieces after hitting the floor. I just stared ahead, refusing to look down at my lap. I felt my eyes would jump out of their sockets if I looked down. I just stared ahead into thin air. As scared as I was, I had to take control. What would Lightning think of me if she saw I was this weak? I tried to assess the situation. Here I was, alone with 'Serah'.

_No…theres another. Behind me._

My mind desperately tried to stop me from looking back but I was drawn naturally. I turned my head slowly and saw none other than myself.

_No..that's not me. It can't be..It can't!_

This..this fake had black hair and red eyes but he still had my face. He looked down at me and smiled maniacally.

"W-who ..are…y-you?" The words left my mouth. He took back his hand, turned around, only to appear in front of me the next second with his hands holding the back of my head and pulling it to meet his forehead. My pupils dilated in fear as he stared at me while laughing. At this point, I didn't know where 'Serah' was, how her head disappeared and whether I was trapped in some nightmare. The fake looked at me and spoke.

"I…am…you." He spoke slowly, emphasizing the 'you' part. He disappeared and I screamed my heart out.

* * *

"Claire! I can't believe you did this!" Serah shouted at me.

"It was the right thing to do." I said plainly.

"The right thing?" Serah fumed with anger. "How in the world did you arrive at that conclusion?" I remained quiet. "You keep lying to him! When will the lies stop!"

"I didn't lie. He is my best friend." I retorted.

"You…you're impossible!" This wasn't like Serah and quite frankly it bothered me. "He sacrificed his life for you! He brought me back for you! After all that, you treat him like trash." That angered me.

"You don't know anything."

"But I do know this…" She turned her back. "Hope never should've had any feelings for you." My eyes widened at her words. I wanted to retort but I couldn't.

_Her words..I..I can't say anything back at her_.

My hair covered my eyes as Serah tried taking heavy breaths. "Get out." I managed to say.

"What?"

"Get out!" I raised my voice but it was never heard. A scream louder than my words echoed in the hall. Our eyes widened as we rushed out to see what had happened. We arrived at the source in the kitchen to see Noel holding back Hope as Sazh and Snow tried to calm him down.

"Calm down buddy!" Snow said as Hope struggled out of Noels hold and ran towards us. As his eyes met Serah's, he lost his footing and fell. His eyes looked as if he had seen a ghost.

_Hope…what happened?_

"Come on kiddo, calm down, you're safe." Sazh placed a hand on Hopes shoulder but he shuddered at the contact and gripped his head in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Noel looked in our direction but we were just as baffled as he was. I tried to go and calm him down, but Serah pushed me back hard and moved towards his side. She wrapped her arms around him from behind as Hope continued to hold his head and tremble. She turned him around and gently stroked his hair.

"It's okay Hope, it's okay. Calm down." She kept saying that as she pulled his head down to her chest. He shuddered at first but soon gave in to the warmth and safety her embrace offered.

"Is he?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, probably regaining his lost memories." Noel concluded.

"The guy went through hell when he was a kid. Wouldn't be surprised at this reaction." Sazh said.

"I'll take him to my room, help me get him up." Snow and Noel gently lifted Hope as Serah held on to him. "Its going to be okay Hope." Hope had calmed down but he refused to look at anyone as his hair covered his face. "I got it from here." Serah walked Hope out of the kitchen but as they passed Lightning, she whispered in her ear. "Don't bother coming. He doesn't know yet but you've hurt him in more ways than one." Lightning continued to stare at the floor. "I feel sorry for him…and you." As Serah left with Hope, everyone soon followed but Snow noticed Lightning acting unusually.

"Everything alright sis?" She refused to speak and stood still, staring at the floor, thinking about her sisters words.

_What..what have I done?_

* * *

"Hope, are you alright?" Serah placed her hand on his shoulders. Hope didn't talk but nodded. It was better than nothing. "Why don't you go ahead and wash your face in the bathroom, it could help." Hope got up and slowly moved to the bathroom. Serah tried to get a good look at his face but couldn't. She lied down on her bed and gave out a heavy sigh at today's events. She suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking and rushed into the bathroom."Hope!" She saw the bathroom mirror had been broken into several pieces on the floor and Hope was bleeding from his forehead. "Oh no!" Serah took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his forehead. "Just stay still."

"I remember." He said.

"What?" Serah asked.

"I remember how my parents died." Serah immediately froze.

"Hope…listen…we have to.." She couldn't finish as Hope thrust a broken piece of mirror into her gut. "H-Hope?" That's all she could say before succumbing to blood loss. Hope held her close, remaining expressionless. He looked at the broken piece of mirror.

"You'll help me, right?" Looking at the broken piece of mirror with green eyes, silver hair and an expressionless face, he saw a reflection with red eyes, black hair and a sadistic smile.

**A/N:**

**Wow! Whats gonna happen next? As always, R & R! Love ya guys for it ;)**


End file.
